


Anchor : Jonathan Morgestern

by Geek_Bibliomaniac



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Bad Parent Valentine Morgenstern, Badass, Good Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Happy Ending, Jocelyn Fairchild Lives, Multi, Parabatai Bond, Protective Clary Fray, Protective Jace Wayland, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Valentine Morgenstern Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 31,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Bibliomaniac/pseuds/Geek_Bibliomaniac
Summary: We all know Jonathan Morgestern, the evil psychopath brother of Clary Fairchild...But what we didn't know that he wasn't born evil and psychotic.As Valentine used demon blood on shadowhunter child it violated an ancient law created by Angel Raziel himself. So to balance the nature once again Angel created another child, his half twin who was his anchor to his humanity... His amortaiAnd soon after she was ripped away from himWhat happens when they find their way back to eachother... One thing is clear they aren't going to let each other go no matter what...Let's join them in this story and unravel other stories and navigate our way through this beautiful journey.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

The fire has just died down at the Fairchild Manor... A woman with red hair and green eyes was watching it burn with a child in her arms. Besides her stood a man... Those were none other than Jocelyn Morgestern, Jonatha Morgestern ( the child ) and Lucien Graymark.

The couple knocked at a fancy looking apartment. A woman with unlikely skin colour i.e. blue opened the door. The lady was a warlock or magicians according to mundanes... The lady warlock was known by the name Tessa Gray...

Jocelyn had a plan and she was gonna fulfil it. With the help of warlock Jocelyn altered the appearance of a year old Jonatha from black hair to ginger and from brown eyes to emerald green. The warlock also masked the bond Jonatha had with her twin Jonathan.

Jocelyn took Jonatha from New York to Paris...hold her child close to her chest and whispered   
" Be safe honey, I'll come for you when the time is safe... Mama loves you! Let Mr. and Mrs. Mysternia take you in. They will love you... I know you will despise me as the time will pass but I need to keep you safe." 

And from then the life of Jonatha Morgestern later known as Jonatha Mysternia took a huge turn...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 years has passed since that fateful night. What happens now?

Seventeen years passed since Jocelyn left her daughter at the doorstep of Mr. and Mrs. Mysternia and Jonatha's life was not what was aspired by Jocelyn.

Currently being 6:00 am she is sleeping but her sleep is short lived; Mrs. Anne Mysternia, a plump lazy woman barged the door open and started screeching,

"Wake up you ungrateful girl, we needn't take you in for free."

"Yes Mother" was the plain reply received from Jonatha. 

Jonatha knew Anne and Frank were her adopted parents and her birth mother just left her on their doorstep. She didn't exactly hate her mother for leaving her but hate her for begging the Mysternia's to take her in.

Well maybe that's a lie while she resents her for leaving her with those god-awful people, she truly despises her for even abandoning her in first place. So what her biological mother did not have enough finance she would have survived. In a way atleast she would have known the love of family. God she would trade anything for a family. Even if she and her bio-mother will eventually come face to face she doesnt think she could forgive her, maybe after a few years but still... She knew she was dwelling on pointless things, it's been 17 years since bio-mum left her and she doubts she will ever meet her.

She quickly made them breakfast and packed their lunches, rather than day-dreaming. She should be glad that she didn't burn the food. Honestly she felt like maid here. Cook and clean...

It was a routine for her -  
Wake up... Cook Breakfast... Pack lunch... Clean the kitchen...clean the house...Jonatha time...cook dinner... Clean the kitchen... Sleep

After the couple left for work she usually engages in a few hobbies.

Mostly she's fascinated by combat styles and so she practices several of those. She had already mastered boxing, wrestling, archery and fencing. She is currently working on her karate, darts and daggers. 

Apart from various combat styles she also engages in reading books. She is literally a bookworm at heart and that too not like some teenage giggly girls who reads drama and romance. She prefers crime-thriller, mystery and fantasy; especially those with female protagonist like Divergent, The Throne of Glass series, A Court Series, Hunger Games etc.

Moreover when stressed she is partial towards music. She doesn't have a favourite genre per see but it wholeheartedly depends on her mood. On a good day she will dance and enjoy upbeats and on a bad day she will use music as a medium of exchange of her emotions. Songs which portray how sad she feels using songs like 'The Moment I Knew' 'The Last Time' by Taylor Swift, 'lovely' by Billie, 'Flicker' by Niall Horan etc. Her favourite one for slow ones is the recent song of Niall 'Put A Little Love on Me'. It truly touches her heart.

Even despite such hefty hobbies if she gets free time she watches TV Shows like The Vampire Diaries, Sherlock, Riverdale or she opts to take a walk in the nearby park.

The Mysternia's were in dillusion that she was merely reading or holed up in here room.  
God forbid what would happen if they found out about her secret hobby!! Probably 12 or more whips or beating.

The Mysternia's occasionally beat her or slap her when they are in bad mood or are drunk. And whip her if she is doing something forbidden {according to them}

Her social life isn't exactly favourable, sure she had a few friends but none that she would trust her life with. As an introvert at heart, she has a trouble making friends and socializing.

She is a straight A's student in school and honestly she wishes to leave this house within 6 months, she will probably rent a house or a flat.  
Many would call her a nerd but the only reason they aren't is because she has a jock-ish side to her and a very rebellious side which prevents others in making an enemy of her.

She would go to uni to study various subjects but she chose Maths, English and Accountancy as her majors. Not really sure what she wants to do in future but we'll she'll go where her life would take her.

Jonatha often felt that a part of her was missing, the urge was not very strong but not weak enough to ignore...

Every night she would pray to God that send someone rescue her from this living hell.  
Someome who would love her and provide her home. A true friend, someone who can accept both the darkness and the light within her.

But unknown to her, the prayers would soon be answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Seventeen years passed in blur for Jonathan Morgestern too. His father - Valentine Morgestern raised him after his mother abandoned him; raised him brutally with clear marks of disobedience ached on his skin.

Seven years since his father concentrated only on him and left the other Jonathan 'Angel Boy' the one he truly loved. His son was only a soldier for him.

Talking about his father, he left to run some important errands. Oh what a fool his father is! He is looking forward to overthrow him for once and all. His father fears the power of downworlders. His father is the reason he doesn't feel any positive emotions. He injected an unborn child with demon blood. Valentine is the reason his mother hates him.

He has already started formulating a plan to overthrow his father but at present he has a task of cleaning the study. With the help of his extraordinary speed thanks to the demon blood, he completed the task of 2 hours in 30 minutes.

While cleaning his eyes landed on a brown leather covered journal. Jonathan hadn't seen a book like this before and knowing his father won't be back till evening, his curiosity got better out of him. He examined the journal and found that it was Valentine's personal journal.

Now he became really curious as he didn't know Valentine has a personal journal.

He opened the journal entry of his birthday as he was simply curious of content and started reading...


	4. Chapter 4

.....  
Today is a really special day of my life. Jocelyn gave birth to my children : Jonathan and Jonatha. Jonathan is going to be really smart when he grows up, you could just feel it and Jonatha on the other hand is going to be like a normal shadowhunter. It is clear that Jonathan has demon blood. He will be good addition when he'll grows up; Jocelyn already suspects something wrong with Jonathan but I am sure she'll get over it.  
Jonathan has blonde hair and black eyes while Jonatha has black hair with red streaks and brown eyes like mine; she looks like an angel.  
Another important thing I noticed which escaped everyone was that the twins have a strong bond and do not want to get away from each other, when they are separated Jonatha starts crying and only Jonathan can quieten her. Jonatha is the only one yet to male Jonathan laigh. While he is cold and unresponsive to everyone he has a sacred bond with Jonatha.  
It's like she is his anchor to humanity.  
....  
'I have a sister...' was the first words uttered by Jonathan  
....  
The twins have gotten really close if that is even possible. Six months and they are stuck to each other like glue.  
I can say that Jonatha is my half daughter. Jocelyn must have committed a mistake with someone else but as Jonathan was already developing, therefore my DNA must have replaced a bit of Jocelyn and the other male.   
This also leads that they are half twins. But the confusion is why do they have a bond so strong that many full grown twins don't have?   
....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave kudos, don't be a silent reader. Your comments are appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

...  
Jonathan and Jonatha are not only half twins but each other's Amortai, the bond itself is really rare but that does clear up a picture about their closeness and loyalty towards each other.  
Jonathan is more of a leader which must be converted into a soldier for the greater good while Jonatha is not exactly a leader but not a follower too. Her loyalty lies with Jonathan alone and would not doubt him even if it's dooms day which may be problem as her loyalty should be with me and my cause, this shall be prevented. Keeping them apart isn't really an option.  
Why is my life so complicated??   
This can be a big problem.  
....  
'Jonatha is his Amortai and he didn't even know about her' ' What happened to her?' were few things circulating in the mind of Jonathan Morgestern. He started flipping pages to the date of uprising.  
....  
The fire of uprising had just died down. I faked mine and Jonathan's death by burning Micheal Wayland and his son. Jocelyn and Lucien planned and betrayed me and the cirlce. I have no idea about Jonatha, whether she is alive or dead?? Jocelyn must have kidnapped Jonatha away from Jonathan; she always disliked him and the bond they shared, she thinks Jonathan was going to contaminate her little angel but she has no idea how difficult she had made Jonathan and Jonatha's life.  
If I know Jocelyn like I do, she must have taken her to a warlock to apply glamour but my only hope is her J shaped birthmark on her wrist which cannot be glamourised and Jocelyn would have masked their bonds too!  
Why did she do this, weren't we a perfect family?  
.....  
'His sister and amortai would be alive, but where is she? Maybe Valentine found out' thinking that he flipped few more pages to find more information.


	6. Chapter 6

....  
No information about Jonatha, I really need to find her. Jonathan is closed off to everyone. I need to save him before it's too late. I need to find his anchor. I could even use her to threaten Jonathan and exploit his only weakness to keep him under control, and I have no doubt that she would be so loyal to him that she would kill herself than let her use as a bait.  
But where is she??  
....  
....  
I got a tip that a girl with J shaped scar on her wrist lives in Paris, the girl has red hair and green eyes, just as I thought... The further digging shows that the mundanes Jocelyn left her abuser her beates her and whips her,  
which means she dislikes Jocelyn and would be great addition to the Circle. At least the beatings shows she is worth our time! I will approach her after summoning Raziel with the Mortal Instruments.  
Let's see if she is worth my time or not?  
.....  
Jonathan shut the journal. Everything made sense now, everything! The emptyness... He has another sister and he didn't know and not just sister, his amortai, a bond more sacred than parabatai and that's saying something.  
She was his and she didn't know about him. Even thinking about her relaxes him and makes him feel different, good different.  
He was kept in dark about his Jonatha, he didn't even knew he had a twin and the worst part is she was being abused and his father knowing this fact is sitting back so he could mould her into a perfect weapon...  
Now doesn't need Clarissa, Jonatha would be beside him. She would be his queen: his beautiful one and he will find her again!  
He will revenge those mundanes, Jocelyn and Valentine for keeping away what was his! Right now he needs to pretend everything is unicorn and sunshine and take out his anger on punching bags and training.


	7. Chapter 7

~Two Weeks Later~  
Jonathan Morgestern was currently roaming around the streets of Paris with a glamour runes so that mundanes won't bother him.  
He was in Paris due a mission assigned by his father. He was give a week's time to complete it he has completed in 4 days. It looked like his father has underestimated him like   
always.

He was going to spend this 3 days relaxing away from his father. He didn't forget about Jonatha, his amortai. Didn't the journal say about her being in Paris... How hard would it be? He walked towards the hotel where he was staying but he felt the need for cool breeze, so he reached Central Park and started roaming mindlessly.

Jonatha Mysternia has been in a strange mood the whole day. She felt kind of double minded and had an intution that something big is gonna happen today! She trained whole morning after Mysternia's left. Then continued reading the book Percy Jackson and The Battle of Labyrinth

It was fascinating reading about the whole concept of mist.  
By the time evening rolled off, she took off for Central Park as always for fresh air. She changed into jeans and tee and walked towards Park.

Jonathan felt relaxed in the Park with fresh breeze. His thoughts yet again wandered towards his lost half twin.  
Would she accept him or would she hate him like Clarissa does? Would she think of him as a monster? Would she love him despite everything he did? Would he finally have a family?  
He always felt as if two souls have been placed in one body : a human and a demon. With Jonatha he used to be human. He hasn't felt any strong positive emotions in years. Would she be able to kill the demon inside him or would the demon kill the human in her?

While mindlessly strolling he bumped into someone not that he cared. 'Mundanes running around like ants'. he thought.  
"Can you please watch where you're going!".... An angelic voice pulled him from his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

"You can see me?" questioned Jonathan finally looking at mundane with curiosity shining in black eyes. The mundane looked at him unimpressed with raised eyebrows.

"Course I can, did you think I am blind?" cross questioned the mundie.

"Nope"

"Right, I was just going."

"Wait" stopped Jonathan after getting over that angelic voice that showed hidden beauty. He was never the ignorant one. He took in the appearance of girl, red hair and green eyes. He wondered could it be her? His Jonatha? She can see through his glamour, must mean she has the sight!

Jonatha patiently waited for the stranger to say why he stopped her. But damn he did look like a fallen angel. Like an angelic bad boy. Blonde hair, black eyes, pale skin. He was by far the hottest person she has a ever met and his voice so seductive and sexy. Once she snapped out of her thoughts she couldn't help but feel familiarity towards a stranger whom she'd known less than 10 minutes.

She frantically waved her hands in front of his face to snap him out of his thoughts.

"I am Jonathan, pleasure to meet you." He said on his silky voice, holding out his hand.  
'Heck even his name sounds familiar.' She wondered 

'Of course it does, you both have similar names minus the n. ' 

'And now I am talking to myself, It's official I am going crazy'


	9. Chapter 9

Jonathan was really amused by her reaction or well lack of reaction. She was swimming in her thoughts looking so adorable. But he wishes to know her name, so he tried to make her snap out of her trance by waving in front of her. She finally realised she was lost in her own thoughts, and her cheeks flushed which looked really cute to him.

"Pleasure to meet you Jonathan. I am Jonatha." she replies while shaking his hand.

"Do you come here often?" Jonathan stirred a conversation with her.

"Yes actually, I live nearby. Are you new here I haven't see you before."

"Yes I am." Jonathan replied happily as Jonatha started relaxing in his presence.

"But I don't know anyone around Paris. I am here for a school seminar." He continued.

"Are you now?" Asked Jonatha not fully convinced by his answer but still felt strange familiarity towards him, her heart told her to trust him but how could she if she had met him ten minutes ago.  
Jonathan left a soft melodious laugh at her question. Of course she suspected even if they didn't feel the bond doesn't imply that it doesn't exist.

"Yeah, I am here for three days. Can I come and visit you here till I stay I actually don't know anyone. It would be good to have a friend, only if you don't mind." 

"Of course I don't mind, If you want to tour Paris I'd show you around. By the way where are you staying?" She asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Smirked Jonathan.

"Oh Shut Up!" Jonatha playfully punched his shoulders and laughed.

"For your information I am staying at Hotel Le Paris. And where do you live mademoiselle?".

" No. 4 third Street to the left."

"Are you free tomorrow? We'll be touring Paris."

"Of Course."

"Well I'll be seeing you then."

"I am looking forward to it."

And like that the parted their ways glancing back with a small smile.

For the first time, Jonatha was looking forward to next day, to meet this familiar stranger.  
Sighing happily she walked towards the hellhole she lived. 

Jonathan on the other hand was left curious and he always fulfils his curiosity, so applying Shadowhunter glamour rune, he walked in the direction where his amortai went following her to her hellhole.


	10. Chapter 10

Jonathan wandered towards her house slowly mulling over the strange happenings of evening. She found a friend, a strange friend. She felt like she knew him, but where? She couldn't pinpoint.

She glanced at the watch and her eyes widened. She hadn't realise that it was almost fall. She needs to cook dinner before the hellions (Mr. and Mrs. Mysternia) returned.

'Why can't I just have a normal peaceful life with a loving family.' she wondered aloud sighing sadly knowing she is alone but unknowing that someone was with her last like a shadow who heard her and wondered the same.

'What should I do now?' she questioned herself aloud as she reached the house. 'Cook dinner or take a bath' 'Bathing sounds relaxing but cooking is a compulsion, you don't know when they'll arrive, you should be prepared you are still sore from yesterday's beating.' 'Right cooking is it then' She stopped walking 

'I am going crazy I just had a debate with myself and now I am probably sounding like crazy for crying out loud.'

Jonathan watched his amortai walking towards the house. She was focused in thoughts deeply and then sighing about a loving family Jonathan wished he had too.  
And then talking about to herself about servants job and beating boiled his blood them looking so adorable when she was talking to herself. How can someone be so adorable! 

He watched her like a pervert while she was cooked dinner humming to herself. After cooking and cleaning, she went upstairs to what he assumed was her room to take a bath. He wanted to so desperately join her for a bath but that'd be injustice. He examined her room. Plain nut beautiful with no pink all neutral tones. He spotted a huge shelf of books that covered her whole wall. He sat on the bed wondering when she'll be back. 

Just as he wondered, he saw her in all her glory with only a towel wrapped around her. When she dropped towel, he had to force himself to look away. After knowing she would have dressed he saw her in pink shorts and white tee, reading a book from the shelf. He can't wait to overthrow his father and tell Jonatha the truth. He desperately want to tell her about everything.  
He was snapped from him thoughts abruptly as he heard door bell ring.


	11. Chapter 11

He felt Jonatha stilled beside him. He moved to see her face which showed no emotion. His blood began to boiling that the mundanes had negative effect on her, him following her.

He came face to face with two plump looking people. 

"Well what are you waiting for take our coats." Screeched the woman rudely which made him angrier than before.

"Yes Mother." he heard Jonatha speaking in a monotone.

After taking coats, she served them dinner. He desperately wanted to ask when she was gonna eat when he heard:   
" It was good food but you cooked in limited quantity so you would skip dinner tonight." 

Jonathan had a hard time calming himself. 

" Do you understand?" woman yelled and he saw Jonatha flinch. 

"Yes Mother." Jonatha replied.

She yet again flinched when she saw lady mundane suddenly pulled her from her hair and almost smashed her into the wall. Jonatha left a cry of pain.   
Jonathan's anger knew no bound. He could burn the whole Idris with the anger he felt.  
The mundane lady then slapped her across face and yelled again: 

"Next time be grateful you brat and never ignore our questions. Is that clear." 

"That's enough Anne." Replied the mundane man: Frank addressing his wife then turned towards his adoptive daughter and continued 

"Go to your room Jonatha." 

"Yes father." She replied, then stormed in her room and Jonathan barely followed her, she moved with such supernatural speed.   
She locked the door and laid on her bed for a few minutes, hugged her knees looking so broken and vulnerable that Jonathan almost didn't recognize her. He wanted to so desperately hug her and tell her everything would be alright one day. 

After a few minutes she walked towards the shelf of books he spotted earlier. Jonathan was really confused as what was going on in his amortai's mind.  
She pulled out a ordinary brown journal a little and the shelf opened into a secret room. 

Jonathan's jaw dropped...


	12. Chapter 12

Jonatha hopped from the bed into the room, Jonathan followed.   
Jonatha went in front of a steel wall pressed some code and a punching bag came forward.  
Jonathan's heart swelled with pride.

She punched and punched so fiercely that Jonathan felt sorry for the bag, on the second thought not really.  
Then she went to another wall and pressed some other code and a fridge appeared. She grabbed a green apple and ate it.  
A knock broke her from her schedule.  
She closed the shelf and walked towards the door.

Mr. Frank Mysternia was standing there. Jonathan was confused as for what was going to happen.

Jonatha's face was emotionless, she stood aside giving him him space to come in and closed the door. She leaned against a wall and looked at Frank questioningly.

"I am sorry for my wife's actions and behaviour."  
The mundane answered which highly surprised Jonathan.

"A sorry won't suffice."   
Replied Jonatha yet surprising Jonathan but she wasn't over yet.

"You should have better control over your wife's action or else pay heavily."

Jonatha continued walking towards shelf to reveal her training room.

"Please keep this money for now..." "Are you bribing me?" Jonatha interrupted Frank.

"No..no..no..Just a compensation."

"I hope your wife will talk politely or I would love to tarnish your perfect family image and reputation."

"You have no proof."

"I don't have one yet... You would find when I am very determined I find out my own way and before I forget I would like you to book a cab for two for tomorrow evening."

"Why?" questioned Frank

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Replied Jonatha and continued  
"Did you know I am brilliant with daggers."   
She continued talking to man and went to another wall to reveal a target practice.

She took one dagger and swiftly swinged it as it was most natural thing to do which hit straight at centre.  
She heard Frank visibly gulp and smirked. 

"I haven't missed any aim yet. It's like I was born to fight. Now do you need an invitation to get out."  
Frank left the room quickly.

She locked the door and visibly relaxed and her emotionless mask broke. Pain, anger and sadness were the main emotions anyone could detect.   
She switched off the lights and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Jonathan didn't know what to make out of previous minutes. His mind is still processing the thoughts as he went out of the house.

She is kind yet cruel. She is angelic yet devilish. She can create yet destroy. She is delicate but still strong. She is soft but damn she can be rough. She is a walking oxymoron.

The way she blackmailed those mundanes and handled them was something he is proud of.

She is literally perfect for him and he couldn't wait when she would be his. Tomorrow she would be touring Paris with him.

He so desperately wants to tell her that she always has him but it will blow his cover. Screw the cover he thought as he walked towards _Le France_ hotel.

The next morning, the last night's events came flooding to him. He relaxed and rested in the room.

He couldn't wait till the evening. He walked towards Park near mid afternoon thinking what to make of their previous encounters.

He decided a final plan.  
1\. Tell her his identity  
2\. Take her to a warlock  
3\. De glamour her and their bond  
4\. Give her a ring so the glamour Jocelyn put on her stays intact  
5\. Tell her to wait till Valentine is dead and then together forever.

Sounded like a good plan but after touring Paris.

He was yet again swimming in his thoughts that he didn't realize he bumped into someone. He stalled and spun to see his Jonatha looking amused.

" You need to stop bumping into me, every time we meet."

He let out a soft laugh as he ran his hand in his hair.

"You seem nervous." commented Jonatha

"How can you tell?" questioned Jonathan.

"I don't know, I just could." She replied honestly and Jonathan understood how : the bond

"Leave it, come on my lady shall we?"   
He asked playfully.

"We shall." She replied.

The whole evening they wandered and toured Paris joking happily.  
At last the night came to an end.

As Jonatha started to return towards her house, Jonathan called out for her and said :   
"I need to tell you something, tomorrow afternoon 1 o'clock meet me outside my hotel, it's really important."

"Is everything alright?" questioned a worried Jonatha

"No, but it will be." He replied before walking away leaving a very confused and worried Jonatha behind.


	14. Chapter 14

Jonatha was really nervous the whole day. What did he want to tell her, he honestly looked nervous and worried. She didn't know what to do!

She quickly completed her chores and at 12:30 made her way towards the Hotel. She saw he was already there in black gear and he looked so hot.

When he noticed her, he gave a small smile which made her even more worried. She could feel her adrenaline pumping in her body and stomach churning violently.

"Hi" he greeted her

"Hey" she replied

"Shall we?" he asked her

She asked him where they were going.  
He replied, "Somewhere away from the noise, somewhere no one can hear us."

She nodded but her heart started beating 10x faster. When he took her hand she tried to ignore the electricity she felt. The called for a cab and arrived at an edge of a forest.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry we'll be there in a minute."

He lead her through the trees in the jungle and they finally arrived. It was a place well hidden behind the trees... A beautiful sight of a natural valley.

"This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen!" she commented in awe.

"It is." He replied

"Soooo... What did you want to talk about?" Jonatha asked.

"Promise me you won't freak out??!!"  
Requested Jonathan

"I...... won't." She said uncertainly

Jonathan took a deep breath calming his nerves and said,   
"I have been looking for you!"

"I am sorry?" she asked as confused as ever.

"I am not here for you but two weeks ago I learned about you and I was looking for you."

"I don't understand, why have you been looking for me?" she questioned

"Because... You are my sister."

"I am your what?" she nearly yelled

"You are my sister, twin to exact, actually half twin sister." he added after an afterthought.


	15. Chapter 15

"I am your what?" she nearly yelled

"You are my sister, twin to exact, actually half twin sister." he added after an afterthought.

Jonatha looked at him like he had grown three heads.  
"I don't believe you." she said

"Trust me I am not lying."

"But how?"

I will tell you everything, just calm down."

"Okay, Sit down and tell me your story!"

"I don't know where to begin... You are a shadow hunter, Jonatha. A shadowhunter hunts demons and saves humans commonly known as mundane. I am a shadowhunter, our whole family is of shadowhunter. For eg. You have a phone right. Let's take a selfie."

"Why aren't you showing in photo?"  
asked a confused Jonatha.

He showed her a glamour rune.

"There are glamour runes, mundanes can't see through them. Mundanes are normal people. As I was saying only shadlwhunters can see through these runes. Runes are made from stele,

This is my stele. There are two parts of shadow world.  
Nephilim  
Downworlders  
Nephilim are shadowhunter. Half angel and other human.  
Downworlders include vampires, werewolves, seelies, warlocks etc.  
I will tell you other details afterwards..

  
Now there's clave, the government. They are really rigid, they work on the basis of laws. They say 'The law is the law but the law is hard.'  
Now when an angel Raziel created first Shadowhunter race, he appeared to a person called Jonathan Shadowhunter and gave him three instruments known as The Mortal Instruments. They consist Moral Cup, Sword and Mirror. When we have all three instruments we have the power to summon Angel Raziel and he will grant us one wish.

  
They all train at the Shadowhunter Academy. Our father Valentine Morgestern was very influential in his days of academy. He wanted to overthrow Clave and get rid of all Downworlders. He met our mother there. They say she hated his guts at first but got married after graduating when she was 18 and he was 19 and all there friends were actually followers and goes the circle.

  
Everything was fine and then she got pregnant with us."


	16. Chapter 16

**"** And then we were born.. We looked very different. Here read this, this is one page of his journal, he wrote it the day we were born... Before reading this I didn't even know I had a sister. I found it two weeks ago."

Jonatha read the entry and she was shocked, sensing her confusion, Jonathan replied   
"Here read this, his books of experiments...

_Jocelyn Morgestern_   
_Jocelyn drank the mixture again tonight. No visible changes in her, but again it is the child that concerns me…. With regular infusions of demonic ichor such as I have been giving her, the child may be capable of any feats…. Last night I heard the child’s heart beat, more strongly than any human heart, the sound like a mighty bell, tolling the beginning of a new generation of Shadowhunters, the blood of angels and demons mixed to produce powers beyond any previously imagined possible…. No longer will the power of Downworlders be the greatest on this earth….’_

Jonathan replied," When she was pregnant, he used to mixed her food with demon blood and I got that blood. Demon blood for most of the people is synonymous to evil. I was not natural, everyone says and thinks that I am a monster because I have demon blood, even Jocelyn and Valentine thinks that, I know what you think you are such an ungrateful monster don't you?"

He spoke bitterly already knowing the answer and closed his eyes for hard cruel words.

"Everyone has monsters inside them it is a matter whether they accept or not." she replied softly

He looked at her confused as she continued while cupping his cheeks   
"And you know when a monster is not a monster?" she asked him and when he didn't reply she replied "When you love him."   
She stroked his cheeks lovingly and gave him a tight hug. He didn't hesitate in hugging her back.

"I am glad to have you in my life Jonathan and you are never alone."   
She could see the tears in his eyes, she gently pressed her lips to his cheeks, and gave him a sweet kiss. He smiled and she asked "Half twins?"  
"Yeah" he replied while giving her another entry and saying "Well this is another one from when we were six months old. You should read it."

She grew even more confused and Jonathan let out a small laugh  
"You do realize I look nothing like described like black hair red streaks or brown eyes."  
"Patience, you will find out soon."  
She looked at him unimpressed with a raised eyebrow, Jonathan then sighed before replying  
"Well she took you to a warlock to change your appearance and asked our bond."  
"If we are half twins then strength of bond thingy." asked Jonatha.  
"Aren't you a curious little thing."  
Teased Jonathan  
"Well" she glared at him playfully  
"Here is another entry. Valentine was an intelligent man."  
"Right."  
Jonatha read the entry. She had an expression which Jonathan couldn't figure out and he grew nervous and worried

"Ummmm." Jonatha cleared her throat. Jonathan's head snapped in her direction as she asked  
"Sorry what is amortai."


	17. Chapter 17

Jonathan looked at her curious face and replied, "Amortai is a type of bond. Mainly there are two major types of bonds : _Parabatai_ & _Amortai_ _..._  
In the shadow world, both are very rare but similar bonds and they consist for the love towards each other but _Parabatai_ is sibling, friendship, cousin, bff bond while _Amorta_ i is well romantic bond. We can chose our _Parabatai_ but well not _Amortai_... They are basically in general mundane term a soulmate..."

When Jonatha didn't reply, he continued, "I am sorry for burdening you with this bond, I am really sorry. I know I am not the best person but I am trying..."

Jonathan's words snapped Jonatha out of her trance. She honestly didn't it was a bad thing and she was glad have a bond with him and she wasn't liking that he was degrading himself so she did the only thing that could stop him from speaking, she pressed her lips against his and Jonathan froze and kissed back after he got over initial shock. It was a wonder how well they moulded into each other like two missing puzzle pieces. They kissed passionately and pulled apart when they were in need for air.

They both were breathing heavily.  
There foreheads touched each other and she replied," I am glad to have you in my life, I really am... Just stop speaking ill about yourself and continue the story..."

"Yeah well, where were we, right well looks like Jocelyn found out about well Valentine's evil intentions and his inhuman experiments. So with the help of Lucien Graymark, Valentine's ex- Parabatai who well was bitten by a werewolf, currently head of werewolf pack, planned an uprising to end Valentine. They set the whole manor on fire.

She took you and left at me to rot and die. Well Valentine faked his and mine death by burning bones of Micheal Wayland and his son. Well one more thing Valentine had a circle member named Stephen Herondale who was married to Celìne Herondale and she was 8 months pregnant well he gave her angel blood to experiment on his child and when she was 8½ months pregnant, Stephen was killed in a raid and Celìne was devastated, so she commited suicide, Valentine did not want to let his experiment in vain so he with the help of Hodge (another circle member) he took out the baby, and luckily the baby survived. Yeah, back to the story when Valentine faked his death he did not only raise me but he raised Stephen's child and named him Jonathan and raised him as Micheal Wayland.

I knew about him but he never knew about me. Valentine used to spend time with him and even loved him like a son, hated me and raised me as a soldier. I never received any kindness so I grew to be cruel and unloving, then Valentine faked his death and left him at the steps of New York Institute at his age of ten.

Even now he loves him like a son, in a way he will never love me. I always feel so alone, no one really loves me, everyone abandons me and then call me monster... Didn't mundane author Sarah J Maas quoted 'If you stare at darkness for too long... You'll find darkness stare back at you."


	18. Chapter 18

Jonatha was surprised that how someone could treat anyone so cruelly. As he paused she replied,

"You don't know things I did; I did cruel things, tortured people, manipulated them, killed them. I did terrible things without remorse... Jonatha I..."

Jonatha cut him off ,"You did it but if wasn't your fault, you were raised that way I don't blame you and I definitely don't hate you. Nothing can change the way I feel about you Jonathan and you better accept it."

"Yeah and what do you feel about me?" asked a smirking Jonathan.

"I love you Jonathan and I know it's silly coz I have known you for such a short period of time but I felt complete for the first time when I met you and I doubt you feel the same however I am willing to wait for long time and I am probably just rambling and making a fool of myself and you might think I am crazy which I probably am but..."

This time Jonathan cut off her with a deep kiss. "I love you too."

"So after Jocelyn kidnapped you, she gave birth to another girl... Clarissa who prefers Clary... Both lived a mundane life until Valentine kidnapped Jocelyn and..."

And then Jonathan told her everything.


	19. Chapter 19

"Now I am going to take you to High Warlock of Paris but before that there are still things we need to discuss?"

"Will the warlock be able to help us?"

"Yes, I hope so, but that's a question for afterwards as I said we have things to discuss."

"Sure, so what now?"

"What what?"

"What what what?"

"What what what what?"

"Stop it 'Nathan and tell me what now."

He smiled at her cheekily that turned to a frown and replied "About you of course! I told you everything and now you tell me everything." He said in a _duh_ tone.

"I... There's nothing special to tell."

"No, but I want to know, like your hobbies, moments, childhood , your adoptive parents etc." He replied wanting to know everything form her point of view even if he got a glimpse yesterday.

"I love reading, photography and martial arts. Growing up was good..."

"Jo, I want to know everything whether good or bad and don't bother lying I would know." he replied before she said anything, she sighed..

"Growing up with them wasn't good, I basically do their servant's job for as long as I can remember; like cooking, cleaning, housekeeping. I had a few friends at school, the Mysternia care about their reputation a little too much therefore I got a perfect wardrobe, went to few social functions. Once boss of Frank came home and talked/conversed with them.

He wanted to talk to me therefore we talked about a few things and to say he was shocked with politeness is an understatement and asked about my favourite thing to do. I told him about reading and photography & at that time my age was around 8-9 I didn't had any books just few from library. He was really flattered that people read even in this age and we talked and talked and talked. He was quite a bookworm himself.

He recommended a few books himself and gave Frank a promotion and 20% raise in salary. Well Frank bought those books to show he is an amazing person and responsible father.

Well the boss got glimpse of my real life therefore being rich man he gave me my personal secret credit card and mobile phone of my own at age of 12 and told me to buy for myself with balance renewing every month. He died a few years back and as he didn't have any children, left ⅔ of wealth to me and ⅓ to charity. He was an amazing person, his name was Sirius Potter. I sometimes miss him very much.

Told you 'bout myself... So now Warlock."   
she replied with unshed tears.

"Nope, what about your living conditions."


	20. Chapter 20

"You know Jo, I didn't miss the sudden urge to go to warlock as change of topic!"

"They weren't kind ones. I did tell you servant's job but well occasional beating and a few starvation days. When they get drink they get angry and hit me. I once blackmailed Frank and he was so shocked, bet he didn't see that coming. The beatings reduced a bit. I created secret room and trained myself. I was alright but I felt lonely.

Tell me I am pathetic, whiny little girl and you're disappointed in me! Well that's story of my life a failure and ungrateful child."  
Jonatha said bitterly.

Jonathan sighed and thought 'how alike can we be...' and then replied softly,

"You are none of those Jo; You aren't whiny or pathetic and you obviously aren't disappointment and failure.

You are an amazing and kind person and those who don't appreciate can rot in hell, I don't give a damn about them and never say those things to yourself.

I am lucky to have you in my life and I will keep this saying this until it will sink even if it takes forever. I love you Jo, only you and I have literally no idea how I survived this long without you in my life."

By the end of his speech Jonatha was in tears but she replied,

"I know why you are saying this, bcoz you don't wanna make me feel bad, bcoz you are a good person and well you and I both know what I said was..."

She was cut off when he pressed his lips on hers giving her a French kiss.

"Now listen here Jonatha Christina Morgestern and listen good, whatever those mundanes said was false and you are not a waste of space but if you wanna call yourself whiny pathetic brat then I am a monster."

"You aren't a monster."

"Yes, and you aren't whiny and pathetic... Deal?"

"Deal" she replied with a small smile.

"Well there's another thing Jo, I need to return tomorrow, I can't let Valentine know that I found you, I can't let him harm you. As soon as he is dead I will return. Please Jo it doesn't I don't care for you, I am not abandoning you... I love you besides we'll stay in contact through cell phones. I'll give you my number."

"I understand 'Nathan I really do." she replied softly.

Jonathan saw her smile dropped a little but felt she is trying not to show her sadness and disappointment for his sake.

She looked at him and he wrapped his arms around her like she'll disappear, their foreheads touching...

Their beautiful moment was cut off when Jonatha's cell phone started buzzing...


	21. Chapter 21

Jonatha opened the phone and put it on speaker

"Hello?" she asked

"Listen here Jonatha, Anne and I are going for a two day trip, stay indoors."

"Sure, bye."

She hanged the phone.

"Now let's go to warlock, shall we?"  
Jonatha said sadly.

"Yeah"

#### Outside the apartment of High Warlock Of Paris ####

They arrived and knocked the door, the door opened.

"Hello, May I help you?"   
Asked a beautiful lady with lilac hair and pale complexion.

"Yes please, is it the residence of High Warlock of Paris?"  
Jonathan asked formally

"That would be correct, My name is Ashlynn Ytger."

"Madam Ytger, someone placed glamour on my sister and masked our bond. I request you to undo them. I am willing to pay however much required for your services."

"May I know who placed the glamour?"

"Of course Madam, our mother Jocelyn Fairchild did it and send my sister to live with some mundanes here in Paris. I recently found about her and I require your assistance."

"Very well, and what about the bond of yours?" Inquired Madam Ytger

"The bond of half twins and _Amortai._ "

"Are you sure it's Amortai bond?"

"We are sure."

"Hmm, sure come on, sit here child and close your eyes."

Jonatha sat and closed her eyes, Ashlynn said before chanting ," This is going to be a little painful"

"Ua pusta mavi namo om puli hima aierum sabi som doma sama harie varsu sam sib sumga hail glamour fef d freecvgg ghof."

Jonatha let out a blood curling scream as magic began unmasking her bond and undo her appearance.

Jonathan became really worried as she screamed. He never thought he'd hear any sound that breaks his heart and it pains it before.

He dashed to see her as soon as her scream stopped. What he saw skipped a beat of his heart, when their eyes met his heart started hammering, he could reckon anyone within 10 feet could hear his heart.

 _She isn't beautiful..._ He thought.   
_Beautiful doesn't do the justice, she looks breathtaking..._


	22. Chapter 22

Jonatha in all her glory looked at him. Her appearance was flawless. Her pale skin, black straight hair with light red highlights, brown eyes, soft pink lips and an hourglass shaped body.

He felt her through the bond, he felt everything she is feeling : happiness at being reunited, sadness and anguish at parting... Everything...

He gently pulled her into a hug, caressing her hair enjoying the feeling whilst it lasts. She looked at him and kissed her with every emotion he is feeling.

"Ahem" a voice broke them from their thoughts. They turned to see the female warlock looking in awe.

"Your bond is really strong and Jonatha you look gorgeous sweetie."   
The lady warlock comments with a smile.

"Thank you Miss Ashlynn for your help." Jonatha replied

"Please accept this small amount for the services you rendered." Offered Jonathan

"Nonsense, I was happy to help, you don't need to pay any charges."

"Still Miss we don't want to exploit your hospitality."

"Fine I accept... Is there any secondary services you need? You could ask without hesitation, I am really happy to help."

"Actually, Madam can you create a magically enchanted ring for my love here which, when she puts will glamour her to look like before."   
Jonathan asked

"Ofcourse Monsieur, wait here for a minute."

She returned shortly and gave them a beautiful ring... "Here"

They both thanked the warlock emmensely and the warlock smiled at them... It was a long time after she met Shadowhunters who respected warlocks rather then treating them interiorly.

______________Time Skip_____________

They both reached her house, both of them silent but not awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. His hand firmly on her waist... They both incredibly close.

Jonathan sighed sadly knowing he needed to leave, "I will keep in touch love, it's not a goodbye but you know I have to leave."

She looked at him," Stay with me tonight please, just once."

A small smile crept upon his face, "Of course."

She opened the door and headed upstairs, he followed.   
"This is my room."

"It is elegant."

She went to change and came back to find him making home on her queen sized bed. She smiled and went to him and cuddled into him.

"I don't want you to leave..." She whispered sadly.

"I know, I don't want to either but I must." He whispered

"I love you" she said

"I know and I love you." He said

"Sleep... You look exhausted."  
He kissed her forehead.

"I will protect you with whatever it takes... I promise you." Was the last thing she heard before drifting into a peaceful slumber.


	23. Chapter 23

When she woke up next morning, she found him already awake, stroking her hair. She cuddled deeper into him and groggily opened her eyes find his eyes on her.

"Good Morning."   
He greeted her.  
"Good Morning."  
She replied with a smile and their lips connected into a sweet kiss. This was different from the ones they shared.

"I need to leave today."   
He said sadly.

"I know."   
She replied in a tiny whisper.

"But don't forget I'll be always there for you."

"I know."

They stared into each other's eyes with longing evident along with sadness.

"Jonatha, I promise you I'll be there for you whenever you need me. I vow to protect you forever. Here is a book about Shadowhunters."

He handed her 'Shadowhunter Codex'   
"This will help you understand better. And love, if I don't return..."

He whispered but she cut him off, "Don't say that, I need you J; I don't know what I'd do without you. You can't die on me. I don't even know what's real anymore. And I certainly don't belong here."

"I'll come for you. I'll find you. We will find eachother again... We always do."   
He said

"I think this is a goodbye for now."  
She said softly

"I guess"

They stayed like this for few more minutes. Then Jonathan told her,   
"Close your eyes."

Jonatha obliged and he swiftly leaned down and kissed her before leaving with a supernatural speed.  
Jonatha's cell phone buzzed, notifying her of a text message,   
'Be careful and take care love.'

An involuntary smile crept her lips as she read it and saved his number.

~~~~ ~~~~

Jonathan sighed in relief as he reached back Idris. A small smile never left his face as he walked towards the Penhallows House.

He was in deep thought... Internal trouble and double mind thought about conquering Shadow people.  
He will obviously made many enemies but he wasn't worried about himself, he can take care of himself alright but for Jonatha. It's very wishful how quickly in a span of few days he got attached to her.

Now, he couldn't put her in any danger. If he did anything immoral - Jace, Clary, Alec and Isabelle would definitely try and stop atrocities, even if it would mean harming her to get to him. So would it all be worth it?

He frankly didn't know, confused as hell. But he cleared his head. He sat on the couch. His thoughts snapped into two as he heard the door open.

He had a plan. He didn't want anything except her. He doesn't want to be away from her. He is gonna help Anti-Valentine crew and try to live a normal life.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hello."  
Jonathan greeted Isabelle Lightwood as she entered the house.

"Hey"   
Isabelle replied.

"You're back? How was your mission in Paris?"  
She asked

"It went pretty successful... I assigned my Deputy Head of Paris Institute the important work to be taken care of, after all I've to stay here for a bit longer."  
He replied

"That's cool! I didn't know institutes have Deputy Head?"

"They generally don't. But it's a choice and I like to complete missions on time so we have two teams in Paris who works in two different sectors."

"Oh, that was helpful."

"Yeah, we all can sit and discuss ways to kill Valentine afterwards."

"Sure thing Seb, upstairs after dinner?"

"Yeah, I am going out for a walk."  
He replied.

He started walking outside the Penhallows House towards the woods, thinking about his decision. Did he do the right thing? Will sacrifice of his plan for world domination is worth it? Is Jonatha worth it? Even if he wants her he knew she would follow him or he could force her but can he be cruel to her, to the one person who is there to love him unconditionally? If he does that would she smile like she does? He doesn't think so.  
She is a very compassionate person. He don't think he can live if he would intentionally lose her, she is amazing and has endured enough hatefulness from those mundanes he wouldn't want her to endure more hate. She won't be happy with him then.

He sighed heavily it was as if his demon and human side were fighting or he was just losing his mind. He knows his thoughts were always powered by his demon side but now his human side is fighting to gain control which he guessed would be a good thing but it also brings unwanted emotions like regret and guilt. He wasn't entirely a monster, his human side came out when he talks to _them._ They were great people who for some reason befriended him and gave him hope and now he has Jonatha and he knows human side controls him because let's be honest he was becoming mushy and sappy person which is very unlike him, it seems like his human side found an anchor to make him hold his humanity.  
God he feels like a... Like a mentally disturbed person with personality disorder.  
He mentally snorted at his thoughts.

He didn't even realise he was so deep with internal debate that he didn't realise where he was going and bumped into something or rather somebody.

"Oh for the love of Angel, I need to watch where I am going." He muttered and saw who was the person he bumped into.

It was no other than Jace Wayland aka Morgestern aka Lightwood aka Herondale aka Angel boy.

 _Oh great! Note the sarcasm_  
He thought.  
"You are back" Jace stated   
"I am, Hello to you too." Jonathan replied  
"So how was Paris?" Jace asked attempting to be civil for everybody's sake.  
"It was good as it can be with the current situation but listen to me, I know we haven't seen eachother eye to eye but we have a common goal so I would like to apologize for my snarky and uncharacteristic behaviour and I have uh no interest in Clary she is like my sister." Jonathan replied and internally frowned where did this come from and why did he apologize, he has one messed up head.

Meanwhile Jace stood there speechless and jaw unhinged a little but quickly recovered and replied,  
"Well if this is a fresh start then I would also like apologize. I mean I don't do well with apology but I am sorry for being a dick towards you because sometimes I do things I don't have to do and we'll Clary is like your sister but she is my sister."   
Jace replied last part bitterly

"Well listen Jace about that, do you know a place with no ears. I need to tell you something important.


	25. Chapter 25

"Yeah come on, I know a place on the woods."  
Have replied uneasily

The duo began walking towards woods in silence until Jace broke it,  
"What about?"  
"Important matters, I'll tell you now & others after time is right, I told Izzy to inform the Golden Group about it."  
"Golden Group?"   
Questioned Jace  
"Yep, I named your group, no offense though."  
Replied Jonathan.

"Here we are!"   
Exclaimed Jace  
"Yay" sassed Jonathan with fake enthusiasm causing Jace to roll his eyes.

Jonathan looked around the place observing it. In the middle of woods stood few wooden stools. Both of them sat on their own stool.

"So" Jace said breaking their silence "What's up Sebby?"  
"Don't call me that."   
Replied an annoyed Jonathan.  
"Why not?"   
Questioned Jace with a smirk.  
"Yeah well I'll call you Jacey- Wacey then."   
Jonathan replied with a smirk of his own.  
"No... You wouldn't dare!"   
Exclaimed a horrified Jace  
"Won't I?"  
Jonathan questioned, his smirk widening.

"Fine... What's the matter Seb?"   
Asked Jace  
"Uh, I don't know where to begin."  
"I don't know probably from the start."  
"Sarcasm - Sarcasm, fine I'll drop the bombshell then..." Jonathan paused for dramatic effect then said slowly "You are not Valentine's son."

Jace laughed, when Jonathan didn't laugh, he sobered up,  
"You are joking right!"  
"Well Jace, considering we are in middle of nowhere where war can burst any moment I really hope I am not joking about such matters. I will repeat, You aren't Valentine's son, infarct your real surname is Herondale... Jace Herondale."

"Huh? I am not following."

"Well you know Late Inquistor Imogen Herondale, you are her grandson."

"Can you explain me how considering Celìne Herondale killed herself after her husband died in a raid when she was 8½ months pregnant."

"You have your facts correct but if you look into Herondale family history one of their particular sign which make them different is every male in Herondale family has a star shaped scar on their body and they characteristically dislike ducks. And now if I have my facts correct I know you have a similar scar on your junction." He explained pointing Jace where he has that scar, then continued "Why do you think Inquistor Herondale sacrificed her life to save yours... When she hates Valentine & his son very much if you were indeed his son."  
Jonathan explained slowly

"You make sense but the fact Celìne killed herself without giving birth kills the baby too right?"  
Asked Jace skeptically

"Well Imogen's son Stephen was in Valentine's inner circle. When Celìne found out about being pregnant Valentine experimented by giving her some angel blood mixed in food. When she killed herself Valentine was devastated and he did not wish for his experiment to waste so he with the help of Hodge carved the baby out of her stomach and raised him under the name of Micheal Wayland.

"Make sense, but how do you know all this?"

"We'll get to that to but didn't you realise the importance of information I gave you."

"Other than the fact I am ¾ Angel and my parents who I thought were my parents told me they are not who I thought they were and they aren't what I believed they were i.e Dead and then I find out that those parents weren't even my parents and my biological parents are where I thought Micheal aka Valentine was i.e. Dead."

"I will tell you what, it means simply Clary isn't your sister, mate."

Jace blinked once, twice then begin doing happy dance and hugged Jonathan.

Jonathan on the other hand cautiously asked him   
"Jace have you lost your damn mind."

Jace sobered up and asked curiously  
"How do you know all this?"

Jonathan replied uneasily   
"Listen Jace first sit down and listen everything calmly and do not punch me or curse me or fight me until I finish understand."

At Jace's nod he replied,  
"I am Jonathan Christopher Morgestern, pleasure to meet you."

Jace's jaw dropped and all the hell broke loose...


	26. Chapter 26

Jace sat there and listened as Jonathan told him everything, every single thing including his plans and dreams and recent changes, his ulterior motive.

Jonathan didn't know why but he felt like he could trust Jace and so he did... This could very well turn into disaster if Jace didn't listen and understand correctly but he took a risk and he was glad that he did.

So when Jonathan completed his story, Jace did only one thing that spoke million words: he hugged him.

Jace felt Jonathan stiffen beside him and slowly hugged him back. Jace pulled back and said, "You're not alone in this brother, I am here for you, anytime you need... Anytime you want."  
And gave him a bro hug.

"Thank You every much Jace."

"Welcome but I was thinking..."

"Hope it didn't damage much of brain cells..."

He stopped talking as he saw the look Jace was giving him, not that he was afraid of Jace and then apologized, "Right sorry, continue."

"Well as I was saying, I know the portal rune, so shall we go to Paris? I wanna meet the girl who tamed the devil."

"Actually personally I think it's a brilliant idea Jace... You should think often, it helps."

Jace shot him a annoyed glance playfully and took out his stele and started drawing the rune.

Both the boys reached the secluded area near the outskirts of Paris. Jonathan said  
"Well she might be in Central Park or we can crash at the house."

Jace replied," I like the second idea better."

Jonathan faked a look of mock confusion and said, "Aren't you supposed to be good and innocent."

Jace snorted and said," I am good and innocent just adapting to the company."

They both grinned.

They both started conversation whose topic slowly changed to Jace's love life.

"Now Clary's not my sister can you help me choose some cheesy lines to woo her."

"Nothing dirty, she is my sister."

"Of Course, how about did your head hurt when you fell from heaven."

"No, but I scrapped my nails when crawled out of hell."

"Well no need to get nasty about it. Let's try again, if I were to arrange alphabets I'll place 'u' and 'i' together."

"Whoa there buddy, you certain know to dampen the mood, but I am Jace and I am not backing down."

They both continued talking and laughing about their various missions till they reached central park.

Jonathan pointed towards a girl and said, "It's her, let's go."

Jace stopped him and said that he had a better plan and then started telling him his plan.

Jonathan grinned like a kid getting early Christmas present and said, "It will be fun. Careful Jace I am beginning to think you are a devil in disguise of an angel."

"Whatever you say I am going."

Jace walked towards the girl and took in her appearance and gained her attention by sitting next to her, she glanced at him and looked at him questioningly,

"Did it hurt?" he asked

"Did what hurt?" she asked confused

"When you fell from heaven." he finished with a smirk

Jonatha's previously confused face changed into purely uncharacteristic disgust.

"No but I scrapped my nails when I crawled out of hell."   
she retorted and then went back to her book.


	27. Chapter 27

Jonatha was very annoyed with the fact that stranger was testing silly pick up lines on her. He didn't look thick so use of sarcasm should shut him up.

But he didn't instead he started laughing loudly and he looked like he had a hard time controlling it but when he saw her extremely annoyed expression, he immediately sobered up. Good boy she thought. 

But then he started speaking again and said, "It's that you are so much like him."

Now her curiousity got better out of her and she asked, "Like who?"

On the beat Jonathan crept behind without making any sound and whispered in her ear, "Miss me?"

Jonatha squeaked loudly as the voice started her and spun around to see a familiar face with mop of black hair. She put her hand on her heart with the intention of calming her heartbeat down.

Jace burst out laughing at her reaction. She turned to face Jace and gave him a death glare that quickly shut him up.

"Who are you?" she asked Jace  
"Aren't you going to say something to me?" questioned Jonathan  
"I am Jace ma'am, nice to meet you."   
Jace replied while taking her hand and kissed the back of her hand, Jonathan glared at him.  
"Are you siriusly gonna ignore me?" asked a really annoyed Jonathan.

She yet again ignored him and said to Jace  
"Nice to meet you too Jace. I need to get going, I hope we meet again soon."

With that she closed her book with a snap and started walking towards her house, when she was suddenly pinned to the nearest tree, her eyes widened in shock and Jace's jaw dropped as he saw his friend moving with inhuman speed.

Jonathan's face was inches away from hers as he whispered in her ear, "I don't like when you ignore me love."

Jonatha shivers when he said that due to their close proximity. She looked at him and they both stared each other for what felt like an eternity when Jace's voice rang, "For the love of angel... Just kiss already."

They both looked at him and laughed but Jonathan took her cheek in one hand and other wrapped around her waist and kissed her. They deepened the kiss if that was even possible. They both pulled away breathing heavily.

Jace wolf-whisted at the couple and said, "That was hot."

"I missed you." Jonathan whispered as he hugged her and she immediately hugged him back.

"Well what are you both doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in Idris?"

"Yes, but I told Jace preety much everything about everything and we came here, bcoz he wanted to meet you."

"Right, shall we go to your house, I want to visit!"  
Said an excited Jace

The trio went towards her house. They reached there talking, laughing and joking like they had known each other for ages.

She unlocked the door and they headed towards her room.


	28. Chapter 28

As the three settled on the bed, Jonatha asked Jace about his life as she was very curious about shadowhunters especially after reading the ‘Shadowhunters Codex’. As Jace started telling her his life story she listened with her utmost concentration and as he ended it, she was shocked.

Then she finally asked, “So your childhood basically constituted training and barbarism.”

Jace dreaded to answer but he nodded anyway. He was feeling nervous and for the love of the angels he cannot figure out why because he never feels nervous or anxious, he is known for his cocky and confident demeanor.

When she didn’t reply he grew more anxious but then she suddenly replied, “Cool.”

Now Jace grew agitated as she answered in just one word, couldn’t she elaborate how she feels in a paragraph. He internally scolded his conscience and looked at Jonathan and Jonatha who were looking at him worriedly.   
He mentally facepalmed how long was I talking to myself. He snapped back to reality when Jonatha asked him if he were alright.

He looked at her and started ranting loudly, “Cool? Cool? That’s all you have to say, huh! How about, ‘You guys are like a part of cult. It’s impeccable’ or ‘That’s freakish. You guys are so violent.’ Or ‘It’s so nice that you protect humans and still are so modest’ or anything…”

“Nope, its just 100% cool.” She said with a smirk just to annoy him.

As Jace opened his mouth to say something she cut him off by saying,

“Now before you start ranting again Blondie, let me show you something.”

She walked towards her shelf of books and pulled out a brown diary to reveal her secret room.

The trio enjoyed laughing, training and messing among themselves. The duo of boys even taught her how to use seraph blades and more information about runes and grey book.

There even was a lot of PDA from the couple to which Jace always made gaging noises in background which annoyed the couple immensely.

They even taught her to use stele and informed her more about shadownhunting business and institutes in detail.

When they were discussing shadowhunting families and details of last name like shown in the codex an idea occurred to Jonatha on which she began pondering and came back to reality when she heard both Jonathan and Jace ask her something in unison, “What are you thinking so deeply about love?”

She looked at both of them as they stared at her. It was getting creepy she thought. Anyways she thought and gave them an answer,” I was thinking about changing my name or at least modifying it.”

When Jace asked why she said,” I want to do a fresh start basically no one knows me and the name and identity is of someone in mundane world. When I enter this world I want to leave my past behind me and besides I don’t think anyone knows what my name mean anything. And I want to create my own identity and not take identity someone else created for me with all expectations.”

Jace and Jonathan shared a look and then asked in unison again, “Do you have anything in mind.”

She answered, “That was what I was thinking about because the name changing thing was something I pondered in my free time occasionally.”

“Can you tell us the names you chose love?”  
“Hmm, wait a second I will bring you the list.” she answered them and began searching for a piece of paper and exclaimed happily when she found it.

Jace and Jonathan looked at her as she was searching for list. Honestly they both thought it was ingenious idea and were ready to help her in any way they can in adjusting to this new world which she was very excited about, something they were glad of. In less than 24 hours time Jace’s world changed, he doesn’t regret one bit coming here if anything he sees her as a sister he always yearned for who is not Clary, ( _thankfully he added mentally)._ They both saw the list with surprised etched on their faces,

**_GREAT NAMES FOR ME!_**

_1) Celeste – French word which means heaven_

_2)_ _Astraea_ _/ Astrea or Astria – Greek origin, goddess of justice_

_3) Althea – a poetic almost_ _ethernal_ _name. {Thea}_

_4) Freya – Norse origin, noble woman_

_5) Ziva – Hebrew origin, brilliance and brightness_

_6) Selene – Greek origin, goddess of moon, daughter of Titan._

_7)Gemini – Greek origin, a girls name meaning twin_

_8)Rhea – Greek origin, a flowing stream_

_9) Cybele – French origin, Health_

_10)Halcyon – Greek, Kingfisher bird_   
_And many more to come…_   
  
  


Both Jace and Jonathan were speechless this is a long list and damn the names were beautiful with some great meaning and origin and they all felt euphoric on their lips and heart.

Jonathan noticed many greek origin names which was confusing as she was French native and asked her that to which she replied that Greek mythology has always been a source of mystery and curiosity for her and she finds it really interesting so she knows this from her research and Percy Jackson book series also helped.

When she mentioned Percy Jackson the boys became confused to which she laughed and said that it was an awesome mundane novel series and she is basically a bookworm.

They both thought all names were amazing and they would be happy with whatever she finalizes as they don’t want to influence her choices and left the name changing to her own.

But alas the evening came to an end. The boys enjoyed their day off {kinda} and loved spending time with Jonatha and they both didn’t want to bid their goodbyes.

Jace even got a little emotional though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, finally he said, “I loved hanging out with you a lot and I really don’t want to leave but I have to go its almost time for dinner.”

“Come visit me soon Jace and don’t be strangers and you better call at least once in two days or I will come their and kick your ass.” Jonatha replied tearfully and hugged him.

They both pulled back and Jace gave the couple some privacy to say their goodbyes.

They both stared at each other no words required to explain anything. Jonatha thought with mixed feelings ‘ _How am I even lucky to have this man. God I love him so much’_

The expressions on Jonathan’s face became mixture of shock and surprise like he heard what she said but it was impossible, Jonatha thought.  
But, “What did you say” Jonathan asked her in surprise.

“I didn’t say anything”

“You didn’t? but I heard you say and I quote ‘How am I even lucky to have this man. God I love him so much’ …”

“I didn’t say that. I thought that. Does that mean what I think means…”

“We can communicate TELEPATHICALLY.”

“Lets try once again.”

Jonatha concentrated and thought , ‘ I can still kick your ass.’

“No you can’t. “ replied Jonathan and then repeated “ No you can’t kick my ass but you can try.”

They both looked surprised at the revelation and then bursted out laughing and then kissed each other hugged each other but they were not sad because they knew they would meet each other soon, perchaps sooner than they thought and Jonathan went to join Jace but not before yelling, “I will see you around.”

Both Jace and Jonathan were exhausted by the time they reached Penhallow House.

They both went in to see Clary, Izzy and Alec sitting mournfully on the sofa thinking something.

They both glanced at each other having a silent conversation and then asked   
“So guys—”  
“— Who died.”

Clary, Izzy and Alec were startled by their voice and their shocked reaction caused them to burst out laughing.

“DO YOU BOTH HAVE REALISED WHAT TIME IT IS? WHERE WERE BOTH OF YOU? NO NOTES, BEDS EMPTY, STELES AND WEAPONS GONE AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN PICK UP OUR PHONE CALLS? WE WERE WORRIED.” – yelled an angry Clary.

They both swallowed visibly and thought of ways to weasel out of this situation because let’s be honest, no one wants to face an angry Clary and they both looked at each other nervously…

‘ _Tell her you didn’t have snacks and are hungry so you would discuss it later.’_  
A voice whispered Jonathan in his head.

 _‘Thank You love.’_ He whispered back in his head as he focused his attention back to Clary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are different names in this chapter comment your fav names for Jonatha to use in future


	29. Chapter 29

“An excellent question Clary, I’m sure Jace would love to answer, wouldn’t you Jace?”  
Jonathan asked him innocently.

“Bro what did I ever do to you?” Jace asked him while playfully glaring at him.

This surprised the occupants of the room, they all wondered the same thing that when did these two became good friends because the last time they were in the same room they barely had a conversation before taunting the other… Oh if they only knew.

” Well apart from the fact that you were born, many things…” he replied smirking.

Instead of being offended like everyone expected Jace to be he snickered.

‘Must be an inside joke’ Clary thought but since when do they have inside jokes. Clary was honestly worried about Jace when he didn’t show up the whole day and then he acts so care-free because Jace always had a mask of cock and arrogance on him that no one sees the child in him that Valentine never allowed him to be, Valentine starved him of love because Valentine trained Jace not raised him. She was glad that wherever Jace went with Sebastian he can be himself. But that did not excuse them to worry everybody to death.

“Very funny Jon… I mean Sebastian very funny.” Jace replied mentally cursing himself for his almost slip-up and thanking angel that no one noticed it.

“I am a comical genius, aren’t I?” Sebastian questioned with a full blown grin.

“Of course, you are.”

“Did I detect sarcasm in your voice.”  
He asked with a raised eyebrow.”  
“Yes, yes, you did.”

“Meanie.” Sebastian pouted.

“ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! NOW TELL ME WHERE ON THE EARTH WERE BOTH OF YOU?”

“We were on a mission Clary…” Jace tried to wiggle his way out.

“What mission?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jace looked at Seb helplessly who simply shrugged and said, “Doesn’t matter now. I am sure you both will talk afterwards but well I am hungry and anything since morning.”

“Sebby is right. I am starving.”

“Don’t call me Sebby.”

After dinner they were waiting in Jace’s room and staring at each other in an uncomfortable silence. Finally Jonathan said,  
“Clary, Jace wanted to tell you something.”

Jace looked shocked, “I did?” he said more like asked

“Everything else can wait, we want to know where you both were the whole afternoon and evening.” Izzy asked looking at both of them expectantly.

Before Sebastian could say anything Jace replied, “As a matter of fact we were in woods talking and discussing strategies against Valentine and you know talking things out, you know getting to know each other.”

“Whole day?” Alec asked, “Yes” they both replied in unison.

“Then tell us what you concluded from your meeting?” Clary asked as if not believing them.

Before Jace can screw them up with some stupid reply, Jonathan said,

“We recently found out Clave has some spy in higher ranks, so we can’t disclose this information to anyone. Valentine is going to attack soon and we’ll need more allies. Valentine has to figure out mortal mirror and other instruments he has figured it out. We know he wants to demolish downworlders so we can ally with them, to protect them in a diplomatic approach. Well for a few sections convincing will be needed. Luke can talk to wolves as he is alpha of his pack. Magnus Bane can talk to warlocks and try to convince them and if difficulty arises Ashlynn Nike the high warlock of Paris can assist him. Well Jace told me about your Vampire friend Simon and leader of Vampire pack Raphael Santiago aren’t buddy-buddy but everyone values their survival so a little persuasion can be needed and don’t get me started on Seelies, they cannot be trusted their queen is a very shrewd person so if we strike any deal with her there are always loopholes which she exploits. When Valentine attacks we fight him as one, without any differences becauses anyone with sanity can see that Valentine is simply afraid of those downworlders, it would come as an advantage to us: like speed of Vamps, Magic of Warlocks, Healing and strength of wolves and shrewdness of sellies.”

“Secondly by not telling Clave, the spy will think the clave is incompetent and report the same and we let Valentine believe he has upper hand, then in overconfidence identify his weakness and strike first. Valentine would be in delusion that Clave isn’t prepared but seeing them fight when he under estimated us would lead to his demise.”

“Thirdly, recently in Paris as I told you we have alliance with the High Warlock, also Jace and I just went to Paris to finalise an alliance between us and the vampire clan of Paris; isn’t it Jace?”

Alec, Isabelle, Clary and even Jace were staring at him in awe. Jace couldn’t stop gawking, they didn’t do anything except wasting time and lazy-ing around and he presented everything as they had just discussed. He couldn’t do anything but nod.

“It’s a nice strategy.” Alec commented,

“No wonder it took a whole day a form.”   
But Jonathan didn’t stop there, he continued,

“Well, there’s a little more to it. We need someone as a spy in his ranks to keep in track his movements because we need to stop him before it’s too late and he summons Angel Raziel. And well I have this plan not sure but Jace and I discussed it. Jace thinks it can be diplomatic if we reveal to Clave that we found out Jace isn’t really Valentine’s son.   
This information came into light as Jace inquired Hodge Starkweather who is in the cell besides Simon who we have to free soon btw. A few people will fret because then Valentine will have an upper hand as then the identity of his real son still remains unknown. Now Jace would you like to continue?”

“Sure thing, now as people will fret that Valentine has upper hand, Valentine would know this through spy and would decide to strike soon with his son. But well what Clave and everyone including Valentine does not know is that Jonathan is on Anti-Valentine team. He could be helpful in taking down Valentine as our spy. So Valentine would be over confident with his confidence in Jonathan and he will stab him in the back.”

Jace finished with a smirk. It was indeed A+ strategy. 


	30. Chapter 30

“Have you met Jonathan, how can we be 100% sure he is on team good, I mean he could manipulate you?”

Clary asked voicing her concern.  
Jace and Seb looked at each other debating whether to tell them or not.

Seb sighs then says, “You can trust him, you have mine and Jace’s word. He is trustworthy and wouldn’t betray our trust. As a matter of fact he has been plotting against Valentine since long. I mean can you imagine Valentine being a good father; he is all torture and abuse. We both even met him today. He introduced us to Madam Ytger. He swore on angel that he is working against Valentine.”

“Okay, it’s a good strategy I admit, the best to be honest and I am sure being smart people you both are you might have noticed certain loopholes…” Izzy vocalized her opinions

Jace nodded and said, “I understand Izzy, many of the first problem we might encounter is how to bring Downworlders in Idris because of our wards prevent any downworlder to enter.”

Jonathan continued, “We also know that demon blood can take down wards and getting ahold of demon blood is difficult, but worry not folks Jonathan Morgestern would come at our rescue.”

Jace interjected, “He was injected with demon blood as unborn child by none other than Valentine as one of his experiment, Therefore he is Nephilim and has demon blood to set down wards.”

Izzy, Alec and Clary looked horrified at this information, a father injected his own son with that unholy and disgusting venom before he was even born but Sebastian took no heed of their expressions and continued, “To prevent unwanted demons to enter Idris we can use salt and along with it seraph blade’s border can be initiated and help of Iron Sisters and Silent Brothers can also be obtained, Iron sisters more easily than Silent Brothers.”

Alec hummed in appreciation, “Looks like you both really put aside your differences and now you both are acting weirder by passing second.”

Jace was about to reply him with a sarcastic comeback when a knock on the door brought everyone’s attention on it which Izzy offered to open.

She opened and stood wide-eye as she looked at a woman with familiar ginger hair and emerald eyes but a lot sharper and older than Clary stood there nervously.

“Who’s at the door, Izzy?” Alec asked concern evident in his voice.

Meanwhile Jace whispered to Seb, “Who do you think it is?”

“I have no idea but I have a feeling that I am not going to like it and I don’t like this feeling.”

“Shit, that is never good.”

Sebastian seemingly rolled his eyes for the hundredth time today and was about to reply when Clary interjected and asked them what they both were whispering about to which Sebastian changed the topic and asked Jace and Clary his desire to ask a question to which Jace looked at him suspiciously at Sebastian’s stupid smirk but allowed to ask him his question.

“Well now that you both know you are not siblings then why in the name of angel haven’t you kissed like honestly I did not waste my time and energy for nothing.”

And mission accomplished he thought with a smirk as Clary blushed while Jace glared at him.  
“Common buddy don’t glare at me, still just kiss already.”

“Seb shut up or I will complain to her that you were teasing me and she will ignore you again.” Jace countered emphasizing on her and again.

Sebastian glared at him but reluctantly left the topic alone and replied, “Fine take your time, but I want details later, now who is at the door.”

The trio made their way towards the door. The three stopped in their steps.

“Mom…” Clary barely whispered

“Clary…” Jocelyn’s voice shook, and they both ran towards each other and hugged tightly.

Meanwhile it took everything for Jonathan not to slam the door at her face and crawl in his bed, here was the woman who gave birth to him and then willingly left him to die in fire, the woman whom he hated and despised with passion. But he did take a step back unconsciously that no one but Jace noticed and frowned.

“Clary wouldn’t you introduce me to your friends?” Jocelyn asked smiling at everyone.

“This is Isabelle ‘Izzy’ Lightwood, Alexander ‘Alec’ Lightwood, Sebastian ‘Seb’ Verlac and Jace…?”

“Herondale” Sebastian replied giving Jocelyn a _very fake_ smile.

“And Jace Herondale.” Clary finished giving a small smile to Seb at the end.

“When did you wake up mom? Are you alright?”

“I am fine Clary, I woke up about now, what about you, how are you sweetheart?”

“I will just leave, Miss Fairchild… I am tired and I am calling it a night. Night guys, night Miss Fairchild.”

Sebastian left and the rest heard the slam of his door.

“I don’t think he likes me very much.” Jocelyn frowned

“Err…well…He has some trust issues... He didn’t like me until today and well the feeling was mutual but when we talked today we got along really well because we got to know we have tons similarity.”

Jace replied uneasily. What else was he going to say, hey remember your son you left to die didn’t really die and that child is Seb... _Tah-Dah_ and sorry but he really hates you for obvious reasons. _Ha…Ha…Ha_ … so funny _NOT_  
“Okay, did you discuss any strategies?” Jocelyn asked

“Actually yes we did but it would be better if I rest now, taming vamps can be tiring job. I am sure Clary would inform you and update you about what you missed while you were in a magical comma.” Jace answered her and went to sleep after a long day and after he left Alec and Izzy did too not wanting to intrude their family reunion.

“Why mom?” Clary asked her mom in a desperate voice

“I can explain…. “I was your age when I fell in love with him,” Jocelyn said. “I thought he was perfect—brilliant, clever, wonderful, funny, charming. I know, you’re looking at me as if I’ve lost my mind. You only know Valentine the way he is now. You can’t imagine what he was like then. When we were at school together, everyone loved him. He seemed to give off light, in a way, like there was some special and brilliantly illuminated part of the universe that only he had access to, and if we were lucky, he might share it with us, even just a little. Every girl loved him, and I thought I didn’t have a chance. There was nothing special about me. I wasn’t even that popular; Luke was one of my closest friends, and I spent most of my time with him. But still, somehow, Valentine chose me.”

  
Gross, Clary wanted to say. But she held back. Maybe it was the wistfulness in her mother’s voice, mixed with regret. Maybe it was what she had said about Valentine giving off light. Clary had thought the same thing about Jace. But maybe everyone in love felt that way.

  
“Okay,” she said, “I get it. But you were sixteen then. That doesn’t mean you had to marry him later.”

  
“I was eighteen when we got married. He was nineteen,” Jocelyn said in a matter-of-fact tone.

  
“Oh my God,” Clary said in horror. “You’d kill me if I wanted to get married when I was eighteen.”

  
“I would,” Jocelyn agreed. “But Shadowhunters tend to get married earlier than mundanes. Their—our—life spans are shorter; a lot of us die violent deaths. We tend to do everything earlier because of it. Even so, I was young to get married. Still, my family was happy for me—even Luke was happy for me. Everyone thought Valentine was a wonderful boy. And he was, you know, just a boy then. The only person who ever told me I shouldn’t marry him was Madeleine. We’d been friends in school, but when I told her I was engaged, she said that Valentine was selfish and hateful, that his charm masked a terrible amorality. I told myself she was jealous.”

  
“Was she?”

  
“No,” said Jocelyn, “she was telling the truth. I just didn’t want to hear it.” She glanced down at her hands.

  
“But you were sorry,” Clary said. “After you married him, you were sorry you did it, right?”

  
“Clary,” Jocelyn said. She sounded tired. “We were happy. At least for the first few years. We went to live in my parents’ manor house, where I grew up; Valentine didn’t want to be in the city, and he wanted the rest of the Circle to avoid Alicante and the prying eyes of the Clave as well. The Waylands lived in the manor just a mile or two from ours, and there were others close by—the Lightwoods, the Penhallows. It was like being at the center of the world, with all this activity swirling around us, all this passion, and through it all I was by Valentine’s side. He never made me feel dismissed or inconsequential. No, I was a key part of the Circle. I was one of the few whose opinions he trusted. He told me over and over that without me, he couldn’t do any of it. Without me, he’d be nothing.”

  
“He did?” Clary couldn’t imagine Valentine saying anything like that, anything that made him sound…vulnerable.

  
“He did, but it wasn’t true. Valentine could never have been nothing. He was born to be a leader, to be the center of a revolution. More and more converts came to him. They were drawn by his passion and the brilliance of his ideas. He rarely even spoke of Downworlders in those early days. It was all about reforming the Clave, changing laws that were ancient and rigid and wrong. Valentine said there should be more Shadowhunters, more to fight the demons, more Institutes, that we should worry less about hiding and more about protecting the world from demonkind. That we should walk tall and proud in the world. It was seductive, his vision: a world full of Shadowhunters, where demons ran scared and mundanes, instead of believing we didn’t exist, thanked us for what we did for them. We were young; we thought thanks were important. We didn’t know.” Jocelyn took a deep breath, as if she were about to dive underwater. “Then I got pregnant.”

  
Clary felt a cold prickle at the back of her neck and suddenly—she couldn’t have said why—she was no longer sure she wanted the truth from her mother, no longer sure she wanted to hear, again, how Valentine had made his brother into a monster _by injecting demon blood_ “Mom…” 

  
Jocelyn shook her head blindly. “You asked me why I never told you that you had a brother. This is why.” She took a ragged breath. “I was so happy when I found out. And Valentine—he’d always wanted to be a father, he said. To train his son to be a warrior the way his father had trained him. ‘Or your daughter,’ I’d say, and he’d smile and say a daughter could be a warrior just as well as a boy, and he would be happy with either. I thought everything was perfect.

  
“And then Luke was bitten by a werewolf. They’ll tell you there’s a one in two chance that a bite will pass on lycanthropy. I think it’s more like three in four. I’ve rarely seen anyone escape the disease, and Luke was no exception. At the next full moon he Changed. He was there on our doorstep in the morning, covered in blood, his clothes torn to rags. I wanted to comfort him, but Valentine shoved me aside. ‘Jocelyn,’ he said, ‘the baby. ’ As if Luke were about to run at me and tear the baby out of my stomach. It was Luke, but Valentine pushed me away and dragged Luke down the steps and into the woods. When he came back much later, he was alone. I ran to him, but he told me that Luke had killed himself in despair over his lycanthropy. That he was…dead.”

  
The grief in Jocelyn’s voice was raw and ragged, Clary thought, even now, when she knew Luke hadn’t died. But Clary remembered her own despair when she’d held Simon as he’d died on the steps of the Institute. There were some feelings you never forgot.

  
“But he gave Luke a knife,” Clary said in a small voice. “He told him to kill himself. He made Amatis’s husband divorce her, just because her brother had become a werewolf.”

  
“I didn’t know,” Jocelyn said. “After Luke died, it was like I fell into a black pit. I spent months in my bedroom, sleeping all the time, eating only because of the baby. Mundanes would call what I had depression, but Shadowhunters don’t have those kinds of terms. Valentine believed I was having a difficult pregnancy. He told everyone I was ill. I was ill—I couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking I heard strange noises, cries in the night. Valentine gave me sleeping drafts, but those just gave me nightmares. Terrible dreams that Valentine was holding me down, was forcing a knife into me, or that I was choking on poison. In the morning I’d be exhausted, and I’d sleep all day. I had no idea what was going on outside, no idea that he’d forced Stephen to divorce Amatis and marry Céline. I was in a daze. And then…” Jocelyn knotted her hands together in her lap. They were shaking. “And then I had the baby.”

  
She fell silent, for so long that Clary wondered if she was going to speak again. Jocelyn was staring sightlessly toward the demon towers, her fingers beating a nervous tattoo against her knees. At last she said, “My mother was with me when the baby was born. You never knew her. Your grandmother. She was such a kind woman. You would have liked her, I think. She handed me my son, and at first I knew only that he fit perfectly into my arms, that the blanket wrapping him was soft, and that he was so small and delicate, with just a wisp of fair hair on the top of his head. And then he opened his eyes.”

  
Jocelyn’s voice was flat, almost toneless, yet Clary found herself shivering, dreading what her mother might say next. Don’t, she wanted to say. Don’t tell me. But Jocelyn went on, the words pouring out of her like cold poison.

  
“Horror washed over me. It was like being bathed in acid—my skin seemed to burn off my bones, and it was all I could do not to drop the baby and begin screaming. They say every mother knows her own child instinctively. I suppose the opposite is true as well. Every nerve in my body was crying out that this was not my baby, that it was something horrible and unnatural, as inhuman as a parasite. How could my mother not see it? But she was smiling at me as if nothing were wrong.

  
“‘His name is Jonathan,’ said a voice from the doorway. I looked up and saw Valentine regarding the scene before him with a look of pleasure. The baby opened his eyes again, as if recognizing the sound of his name. His eyes were black, black as night, fathomless as tunnels dug into his skull. There was nothing human in them at all.”

  
There was a long silence. Clary sat frozen, staring at her mother in openmouthed horror. That’s her brother she’s talking about, she thought. Her brother he was a baby. How could you feel like that about a baby?

  
“Mom,” she whispered. “Maybe—maybe you were in shock or something. Or maybe you were sick—”

  
“That’s what Valentine told me,” Jocelyn said emotionlessly. “That I was sick. Valentine adored Jonathan. He couldn’t understand what was wrong with me. And I knew he was right. I was a monster, a mother who couldn’t stand her own child. I thought about killing myself. I might have done it too—and then I got a message, delivered by fire-letter, from Ragnor Fell. He was a warlock who had always been close to my family; he was the one we called on when we needed a healing spell, that sort of thing. He’d found out that Luke had become the leader of a pack of werewolves in the Brocelind Forest, by the eastern border. I burned the note once I got it. I knew Valentine could never know. But it wasn’t until I went to the werewolf encampment and saw Luke that I knew for certain that Valentine had lied to me, lied to me about Luke’s suicide. It was then that I started to truly hate him.”

  
“But Luke said you knew there was something wrong with Valentine—that you knew he was doing something terrible. He said you knew it even before he was Changed.”

  
For a moment Jocelyn didn’t reply. “You know, Luke should never have been bitten. It shouldn’t have happened. It was a routine patrol of the woods, he was out with Valentine—it shouldn’t have happened.”

  
“Mom…”

  
“Luke says I told him I was afraid of Valentine even before he was Changed. He says I told him I could hear screams through the walls of the manor, that I suspected something, dreaded something. And Luke—trusting Luke—asked Valentine about it the very next day. That night Valentine took Luke hunting, and he was bitten. I think—I think Valentine made me forget what I’d seen, whatever had made me afraid. He made me believe it was all bad dreams. And I think he made sure Luke got bitten that night. I think he wanted Luke out of the way so no one could remind me that I was afraid of my husband. But I didn’t realize that, not right away. Luke and I saw each other so briefly that first day, and I wanted so badly to tell him about Jonathan, but I couldn’t, I couldn’t. Jonathan was my son. Still, seeing Luke, even just seeing him, made me stronger. I went home telling myself that I would make a new effort with Jonathan, would learn to love him. Would make myself love him.

  
“That night I was woken by the sound of a baby crying. I sat bolt upright, alone in the bedroom. Valentine was out at a Circle meeting, so I had no one to share my amazement with. Jonathan, you see, never cried—never made a noise. His silence was one of the things that most upset me about him. I dashed down the hall to his room, but he was sleeping silently. Still, I could hear a baby crying, I was sure of it. I raced down the stairs, following the sound of the crying. It seemed to be coming from inside the empty wine cellar, but the door was locked, the cellar never used. But I had grown up in the manor. I knew where my father hid the key….”

  
Jocelyn didn’t look at Clary as she spoke; she seemed lost in the story, in her memories.

  
“I never told you the story of Bluebeard’s wife, did I, when you were a little girl? The husband told his wife never to look in the locked room, and she looked, and found the remains of all the wives he had murdered before her, displayed like butterflies in a glass case. I had no idea when I unlocked that door what I would find inside. If I had to do it again, would I be able to bring myself to open the door, to use my witchlight to guide me down into the darkness? I don’t know, Clary. I just don’t know.

  
“The smell—oh, the smell down there, like blood and death and rot. Valentine had hollowed out a place under the ground, in what had once been the wine cellar. It wasn’t a child I had heard crying, after all. There were cells down there now, with things imprisoned in them. Demon-creatures, bound with electrum chains, writhed and flopped and gurgled in their cells, but there was more, much more—the bodies of Downworlders, in different stages of death and dying. There were werewolves, their bodies half-dissolved by silver powder. Vampires held head-down in holy water until their skin peeled off the bones. Faeries whose skin had been pierced with cold iron.

  
“Even now I don’t think of him as a torturer. Not really. He seemed to be pursuing an almost scientific end. There were ledgers of notes by each cell door, meticulous recordings of his experiments, how long it had taken each creature to die. There was one vampire whose skin he had burned off over and over again to see if there was a point beyond which the poor creature could no longer regenerate. It was hard to read what he had written without wanting to faint, or throw up. Somehow I did neither.

  
“There was one page devoted to experiments he had done on himself. He had read somewhere that the blood of demons might act as an amplifier of the powers Shadowhunters are naturally born with. He had tried injecting himself with the blood, to no end. Nothing had happened except that he had made himself sick. Eventually he came to the conclusion that he was too old for the blood to affect him, that it must be given to a child to take full effect—preferably one as yet unborn.

  
“Across from the page recording those particular conclusions he had written a series of notes with a heading I recognized. My name. Jocelyn Morgenstern.

  
“I remember the way my fingers shook while I turned the pages, the words burning themselves into my brain. ‘Jocelyn drank the mixture again tonight. No visible changes in her, but again it is the child that concerns me…. With regular infusions of demonic ichor such as I have been giving her, the child may be capable of any feats…. Last night I heard the child’s heart beat, more strongly than any human heart, the sound like a mighty bell, tolling the beginning of a new generation of Shadowhunters, the blood of angels and demons mixed to produce powers beyond any previously imagined possible…. No longer will the power of Downworlders be the greatest on this earth….’

  
“There was more, much more. I clawed at the pages, my fingers trembling, my mind racing back, seeing the mixtures Valentine had given me to drink each night, the nightmares about being stabbed, choked, poisoned. But I wasn’t the one he’d been poisoning. It was Jonathan. Jonathan, whom he’d turned into some kind of half-demon thing. And that, Clary—that was when I realized what Valentine really was.”

  
Clary let out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. It was horrible—so horrible—and yet it all matched up with the information Sebastian and Jace told her. She wasn’t sure whom she felt more pity for, her mother or Jonathan. Jonathan doomed to be not quite human by a father who’d cared more about murdering Downworlders than he had about his own family.

  
“But—you didn’t leave then, did you?” Clary asked, her voice sounding small to her ears. “You stayed….”

  
“For two reasons,” Jocelyn said. “One was the Uprising. What I found in the cellar that night was like a slap in the face. It woke me up out of my misery and made me see what was going on around me. Once I realized what Valentine was planning—the wholesale slaughter of Downworlders—I knew I couldn’t let it happen. I began meeting in secret with Luke. I couldn’t tell him what Valentine had done to me and to our child. I knew it would just drive him mad, that he’d be unable to stop himself from trying to hunt down Valentine and kill him, and he’d only get himself killed in the process. And I couldn’t let anyone else know what had been done to Jonathan either. Despite everything, he was still my child. But I did tell Luke about the horrors in the cellar, of my conviction that Valentine was losing his mind, becoming progressively more insane. Together, we planned to thwart the Uprising. I felt driven to do it, Clary. It was a sort of expiation, the only way I could make myself feel like I had paid for the sin of ever having joined the Circle, of having trusted Valentine. Of having loved him.”

  
“And he didn’t know? Valentine, I mean. He didn’t figure out what you were doing?”

  
Jocelyn shook her head. “When people love you, they trust you. Besides, at home I tried to pretend everything was normal. I behaved as though my initial revulsion at the sight of Jonathan was gone. I would bring him over to Maryse Lightwood’s house, let him play with her baby son, Alec. Sometimes Céline Herondale would join us—she was pregnant by that time. ‘Your husband is so kind,’ she would tell me. ‘He is so concerned about Stephen and me. He gives me potions and mixtures for the health of the baby; they are wonderful.’”

  
“Oh,” said Clary. “Oh my God.”

  
“That’s what I thought,” said Jocelyn grimly. “I wanted to tell her not to trust Valentine or to accept anything he gave her, but I couldn’t. Her husband was Valentine’s closest friend, and she would have betrayed me to him immediately. I kept my mouth shut. Valentine wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing. Every day I became more and more frightened that Valentine would discover the conspiracy and try to torture the truth out of me: Who was in our secret alliance? How much had I betrayed of his plans? I wondered how I would withstand torture, whether I could hold up against it. I was terribly afraid that I couldn’t. I resolved finally to take steps to make sure that this never happened. I went to Fell with my fears and he created a potion for me—”

  
“The potion from the Book of the White,” Clary said, realizing. “That’s why you wanted it. And the antidote—how did it wind up in the Waylands’ library?”

  
“I hid it there one night during a party,” said Jocelyn with the trace of a smile. “I didn’t want to tell Luke—I knew he’d hate the whole idea of the potion, but everyone else I knew was in the Circle. I sent a message to Ragnor, but he was leaving Idris and wouldn’t say when he’d be back. He said he could always be reached with a message—but who would send it? Eventually I realized there was one person I could tell, one person who hated Valentine enough that she’d never betray me to him. I sent a letter to Madeleine explaining what I planned to do and that the only way to revive me was to find Ragnor Fell. I never heard a word back from her, but I had to believe she had read it and understood. It was all I had to hold on to.”

  
“Two reasons,” Clary said. “You said there were two reasons that you stayed. One was the Uprising. What was the other?”

  
Jocelyn’s green eyes were tired, but luminous and wide. “Clary,” she said, “can’t you guess? The second reason is that I was pregnant again. Pregnant with you.”

  
“Oh,” Clary said in a small voice. She remembered Luke saying, She was carrying another child and had known it for weeks. “But didn’t that make you want to run away even more?”

  
“Yes,” Jocelyn said. “But I knew I couldn’t. If I’d run away from Valentine, he would have moved heaven and hell to get me back. He would have followed me to the ends of the earth, because I belonged to him and he would never have let me go. And maybe I would have let him come after me, and taken my chances, but I would never have let him come after you.” She pushed her hair back from her tired-looking face. “There was only one way I could make sure he never did. And that was for him to die.”

  
Clary looked at her mother in surprise. Jocelyn still looked tired, but her face was shining with a fierce light.

  
“I thought he’d be killed during the Uprising,” she said. “I couldn’t have killed him myself. I couldn’t have brought myself to, somehow. But I never thought he’d survive the battle. And later, when the house burned, I wanted to believe he was dead. I told myself over and over that he and Jonathan had burned to death in the fire. But I knew…” Her voice trailed off. “It was why I did what I did. I thought it was the only way to protect you—taking your memories, making you into as much of a mundane as I could. Hiding you in the mundane world. It was stupid, I realize that now, stupid and wrong. And I’m sorry, Clary. I just hope you can forgive me—if not now, then in the future.”

  
“Mom.” Clary cleared her throat. She’d felt like she was about to cry for pretty much the last ten minutes. “It’s okay." 

  
“Clary.” Jocelyn reached out and took Clary’s hand in hers. “There’s more that I have to tell you. There’s nothing more that I hid from you, or lied about. But there are things I never knew, things I only just discovered. And they may be very hard to hear.”

  
Worse than what you’ve already told me? Clary thought. She bit her lip and nodded. “Go ahead and tell me. I’d rather know.”

  
“When Dorothea told me that Valentine had been sighted in the city, I knew he was there for me—for the Cup. I wanted to flee, but I couldn’t bring myself to tell you why. I don’t blame you at all for running from me that awful night, Clary. I was just glad you weren’t there when your father—when Valentine and his demons broke into our apartment. I just had time to swallow the potion—I could hear them breaking the door down…” She trailed off, her voice tight. “I hoped Valentine would leave me for dead, but he didn’t. He brought me to Renwick’s with him. He tried various methods to wake me up, but nothing worked. I was in a sort of dream state; I was half-conscious that he was there, but I couldn’t move or respond to him. I doubt he thought I could hear or understand him. And yet he would sit by the bed while I slept and talk to me.”

  
“Talk to you? About what?”

  
“About our past. Our marriage. How he had loved me and I had betrayed him. How he hadn’t loved anyone since. I think he meant it too, as much as he could mean these things. I had always been the one he’d talked to about the doubts he had, the guilt he felt, and in the years since I’d left him I don’t think there’d ever been anyone else. I think he couldn’t stop himself from talking to me, even though he knew he shouldn’t. I think he just wanted to talk to someone. You’d have thought that what was on his mind would be what he’d done to those poor people, making them Forsaken, and what he was planning to do to the Clave. But it wasn’t. What he wanted to talk about was Jonathan.”

  
“What about him?”

  
Jocelyn’s mouth tightened. “He wanted to tell me he was sorry for what he’d done to Jonathan before he’d been born, because he knew it had nearly destroyed me. He’d known I was close to suicide over Jonathan—though he didn’t know I was also despairing over what I’d discovered about him. He’d somehow gotten hold of angel blood. It’s an almost legendary substance for Shadowhunters. Drinking it is supposed to give you incredible strength. Valentine had tried it on himself and discovered that it gave him not just increased strength but a feeling of euphoria and happiness every time he injected it into his blood. So he took some, dried it to powder, and mixed it into my food, hoping it would help my despair.”

  
I know where he got hold of angel blood, Clary thought, thinking of Ithuriel with a sharp sadness. “Do you think it worked at all?”

  
“I do wonder now if that was why I suddenly found the focus and the ability to go on, and to help Luke thwart the Uprising. It would be ironic if that was the case, considering why Valentine did it in the first place. But what he didn’t know was that while he was doing this, I was pregnant with you. So while it may have affected me slightly, it affected you much more. I believe that’s why you can do what you can with runes.”

  
“And maybe,” Clary said, “why you can do things like trap the image of the Mortal Cup in a tarot card. And why Valentine can do things like take the curse off Hodge—”

  
“Valentine has had years of experimenting on himself in a myriad of ways,” said Jocelyn. “He’s as close now as a human being, a Shadowhunter, can get to a warlock. But nothing he can do to himself would have the kind of profound effect on him it would have on you or Jonathan, because you were so young. I’m not sure anyone’s ever before done what Valentine did, not to a baby before it was born.” “So Jonathan—and I really were both experiments.”

  
“You were an unintentional one. With Jonathan, Valentine wanted to create some kind of superwarrior, stronger and faster and better than other Shadowhunters. At Renwick’s, Valentine told me that Jonathan really was all those things. But that he was also cruel and amoral and strangely empty. Jonathan was loyal enough to Valentine, but I suppose Valentine realized that somewhere along the way, in trying to create a child who was superior to others, he’d created a son who could never really love him.”

Both Clary and Jocelyn were silent for a moment. Clary because she has yet to digest all the data and Jocelyn because she revealed almost everything to Clary and she has yet to react.  
  


“Jace met Jonathan today, he said Jonathan swore on angel to work against Clave and helped him with an alliance with vampire.”

“Impossible we will talk tomorrow.”

“What? What are supposed to do mom?”

“Do not trust him! He is a master in manipulation and could be charming when he wants.”

“Mom, you left him to alone… it is safe to say he despises you and if he swore on angel it must be fulfilled… you know mom that no one can break the vow swore to the Angel.”

“Clary we will talk about this later."

Jocelyn replied to her forcefully but Clary didn’t back down then defied her mom and spatted,  
“No mom we are talking about this now. You know that if you hadn’t abandoned him and instead took him with you he could have been a better person. Blood doesn’t define anyone; we could have been a family. You were wrong to do this and you know that. Bye mom I will see you in the morning.”

With that she turned her heeled and stormed to her room feeling lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some direct scenes and excerpts from 'The City of Glass' rest is mine


	31. Chapter 31

Jocelyn stayed the whole night replaying Clary’s words in her head; frankly she could not sleep.

She kept on pondering her daughter’s words and subconsciously she knew that Clary’s words hold truth in them but she could not bring to admit it to herself because it scares her about the extent of damage she created.

And after finding out that she has a brother, shook Clary’s trust in her and she knew it because her baby was angry as she had every right to be but when Clary gets to know about her elder sister… no she can’t find out about that it will destroy their relationship completely and Jocelyn cannot afford to lose all three of her children; her second born, her elder daughter was innocent, no demon blood still was away from her.

Jocelyn knew that after the uprising she panicked but did not have the heart to leave her daughter to die in fire and deep down she knew that the fire could not kill Valentine, even though she pondered whether it was worth it but it did keep her sweet Jonatha safe she quickly thought as she dismissed the thoughts swiftly and wiped her cheeks where she felt her tears flowing. She was a failure as a mother, she knew she was a horrible mother to 2/3 of her children.

But her thoughts change their direction as she thinks about the friends Clary made. Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood along with Sebastian Verlac and Jace Herondale.

She knew her baby girl likes Jace and truthfully she feels highly unsettled by this idea because she doesn’t know the blonde kid and Jace seems close to Verlac boy, she didn’t know from where this feeling came from but she feels like she has met him but she couldn’t remember… And the smile her gave her, it was reeked of fakeness but it reminded herself of the smiles she gave to Valentine when she started finding out his true colors. She internally shook her head to get rid of all these thoughts and sleep peacefully.

Jocelyn woke up exactly at 3:00 am and went for a walk. It’s a trait of her that Clary didn’t inherit. She started walking but stopped at a distance when she heard voices, she went in the direction of those voices and eavesdropped…

“Why in the name of three burning hells did you wake me up at such ungodly hour?” Exclaimed Jace at another black hair figure whom she recognized as Sebastian.

“Actually there are seven burning hells.” Sebastian replied with a smirked at Jace’s annoyed expression.

“Doesn’t matter! What matters is why did you wake me up?”   
  
“I wake up at this time daily and usually do something relaxing, because I can’t sleep more than 4:00 am”

“Are you normal? Don’t answer that, forget I asked. Why did you wake ME up and not your girlfriend?”

“Simple because I can that she is still sleeping.” Seb said as it was the most obvious thing.

“What about me?” Jace asked before continuing “Don’t I need my beauty sleep?”

“Jace, this is serious we need to talk” Seb said now annoyed at Jace.

Jace not noticing the annoyance sniggered but shut up from the glare he received from Seb according to Jocelyn but he did ask Jace the reason he sniggered to which Jace replied something she could not hear which caused Seb to roll his eyes but she could see slight twitch in lips.

The two continued to bicker which she could not make out as she was from a safe distance so that they don’t catch her. But she could feel their brotherly affection but when she started slowly walking towards them so that they don’t catch her she heard Jace praise Sebastian’s sense of humor so she could say that whatever Sebastian said to Jace would have to be either sarcastic or some joke.

“Now what do you wanted to talk about?” Jace asked Seb

“Let’s spare and train” Sebastian replied and saw Jace’s confused expression when he said that training and practice is what they do in the morning, to which Sebastian countered that in the morning they would be busy plotting strategies and strengthening them. Jace accepted the reason and told Sebastian he hadn’t trained in so long but Seb would be unable to defeat him.

Sebastian countered,”Confidence is good Jace but not over-confidence. I am without doubt stronger and faster than you. I am going to kick your ass.”  
  
“Cocky much” “Very much” “Let the games begin then!”

 _\--------- Training Room-------_  
  
Jocelyn being the nosy person she is continued to follow them while the two boys were still unaware of the stalker.

She saw them in the training room and her eyes widened at the scene in front of her.

Both the boys had a fence in their hand and were circling each other as if they were surrounding their prey.

Than faster than she could blink they both jumped on each other and started fighting like crazy both faster than average shadowhunter as one has pure demon blood while other has pure angel blood running through their veins.

But faster than either Jocelyn or Jace can comprehend Jace was lying on the floor and Jace looked disgruntled and Jocelyn looked shocked Sebastian defeated Jace one of the best fighters in less than five minutes and looked pleasant as he was on a date so why didn’t Valentine or clave talk about him cuz Valentine recruits the best and gets what he wants.

At the end of their first fight Jocelyn is determined to unwrap the mystery known as Sebastian Verlac because he intrigues her so much.

Jace meanwhile was speechless and stumbled the words along the line, ”How...I…You…”

Sebastian laughed at Jace expression and said, “Lots and lots of training bro, lots of them.”

“I will defeat you just you wait and see.” Jace glared at his new best friend

“Aww, did I bruise your extremely inflated ego, I am so sorry but you should know now not to mess with your superiors.”

Sebastian taunted while Jace scowled at him then said mockingly, “Where is my superior I don’t see anyone here?”

Sebastian being mature kid he is stuck his tongue out and then both of them started laughing when Sebastian spotted a shadow eavesdropping on them and internally scolded himself for not paying any attention and being un-observant before, then silently motioned Jace in the direction of eavesdropper then put a finger on his lips then suddenly exclaimed, “Jace!”

“Yes…” Jace answered confused by the other man’s loud voice

“Were you daydreaming about Clary?” Seb asked slyly

“Shut up, you idiot… You know what I will be back.”

“Where are you going?” Seb asked him confused to what Jace has planned

“You know the nature calls to me… so I have to attend its call.”

Seb furrowed his eyebrows, “I don’t under-OH… oh… I get it now, go on.”

Jace went in the direction of Jocelyn, her heart quickened as she saw his shadow advancing towards her hiding place and quickly started running hoping to Angel that she would make it without being caught, when Jace realized that the person started running he quickened his pace and he reached just in time to catch a heap of ginger hair. Jace found Seb besides him and answered the unasked question.

“I couldn’t see the face but saw ginger haired person”

“Hmm” Seb said thoughtfully

“It means its either Clary or Jocelyn and my bets on Jocelyn.” Jace said  
again making Seb nod his head at him and then replied to Jace, “I will take your word for that.”

Jace tugged Seb’s sleeve lightly, “Lets continue training, I want to defeat you.”

Dream on Jace, Dream on.”


	32. Chapter 32

Jace and Jonathan spared and trained till 6:30 in the morning when they returned to the Penhallows house all tired and sweaty where after many efforts Jace defeated Jonathan.

They sat on the couch relaxing a bit, then bid their farewell and went for a steamy bath.  
Jace took comparatively less time to clear his thoughts than Jonathan.

Jonathan though was thinking through things such as the reason why Jocelyn was spying on them? Did she suspect him already? Angel, he hopes not he has enough on his plate already.

Meanwhile, everyone was assembled downstairs for breakfast everyone except Jonathan who was taking eternity in shower.

Jace saw Jocelyn present and internally winced and thanked angel that Jonathan was not here, she would probably ruin everyone’s good mood.

Jocelyn cleared her throat to gain everyone’s attention as she figured that others will inform the missing person ‘Sebastian’ everything afterwards. Jace was getting a bad feeling about this but Jocelyn started, “Clary talked to me in the morning about your strategies and I have to admit they were really good, genius really.”

Jace let a sigh of relief but it seemed that he did it too soon as she continued, “But we can’t take any risks and I know Jace and Sebastian both believes that Jonathan is on our side but we can’t take any risks…”

Clary’s eye widened a bit and she shook her head sadly, after last night her mother still isn’t ready to admit that she was wrong, even when she told her that he vowed on angel still she continues to doubt the truth that was glaring at her… She doesn’t think she could trust her mom again but her attention diverted back to her mom as she regained speaking… “I was just thinking that maybe we could use someone as you know a leverage against him for you know just in case…” she trailed off  
Jace though clearly understood what she was implying and cut her in the middle of her sentence in a loud voice,

“Absolutely not… What sort of person are you?”

“Jace you don’t know –"

“I perfectly know what I am talking about.”

“Listen here…”

But Jace didn’t get to know what she wanted to say as Jonathan came in black gear and hair dripping wet from shower.

“What’s going on here? Why is Jace so red in face?” he asked calmly

“We were just discussing…” Jocelyn started trying to explain the situation to Sebastian who might be her only hope, oh she couldn’t be more wrong.

“You weren’t discussing, you were forcing your choices on us. I know more than I let on. I know what you want us to do, you want us to kidnap an innocent person for your selfish reason.” Jace started ranting.

“Jace calm down. Control your emotions.” Sebastian said calmly then continued, “Now tell me the matter.”

“Miss Fairchild here thought that it is perfectly reasonable for us to assist her in illegal kidnapping without her telling us some major important information about that person.”

“Jace please, let her speak.” Sebastian said softly to which Jace scoffed  
“

Let her speak, she is a monster. How could you even…”

  
“Jace!” Sebastian said with such power that shocked every occupant in the room, then kindly asks Jocelyn to continue while giving Jace a look that others would think as a ‘Shut Up’ look but Jace saw right through it which was a look that screamed ‘I am going to destroy you and enjoy it immensely.’   
So Jace obliged.

“I was saying that we could use someone as a leverage against Jonathan, so we could be 100% sure his is on our side and refrain from playing double-agent and I know that very person for this.” Jocelyn said

Jace could see underlying veins of Sebastian throbbing out and his knuckles white and jaw clenched. Jace smirked because now Sebastian is not going to leave her undamaged, he is going to enjoy this and concentrated his full attention on his best friend as he spoke,

“Miss with due respect weren’t you the one who told everyone that Jonathan doesn’t feel any emotions?”

Sebastian questioned and he could see others thinking, he glanced at Jace and mimicked his smirk in a small size and concealed it as he heard Jocelyn speak, “Yes, that’s true Sebastian but I am positive that he feels around her.”

“A her, huh? Are you talking about a friend, a best friend or a girl friend? And who exactly is she?”

Seb questioned again enjoying paling of Jocelyn and he wasn’t the only one, Jace could see gears forming in Clary, Izzy and Alec’s head.

“Her identity is unknown for safety measures.”

“And yet you are thinking of using her? How much does that guarantee ‘her’ safety?”

“He would never harm her and we are not using her, in a way it’s for her own safety.”

“Of course, I normally wouldn’t intrude much but I stand by my first question, at least inform us about her relation with Jonathan and how do you know that about him despite not seeing for 17 years? Or are you lying to us on that aspect and have been spying on him?”

“I am not lying when I say that I do not even know how my son looks like and I have not been spying on him. And it’s true that I haven’t even heard of him but I can guarantee you as they were very close after his birth till the uprising.” Jocelyn somehow managed it to say with a straight face.

Alec’s face showed disbelief and wondered if she has finally lost it, I mean how delusional can someone get.

“Correct me if I am wrong Miss, but that means they haven’t seen each other yet, so how can you be so sure about the fact that an innocent can be used?”

Clary could see her mother paling, her mom promised her no more secrets but to find out that she was being lied straight to her face. It hurt her, now she doesn’t think that her relationship with her mom would ever be the same.

“You don’t understand…they were very close which was almost unbelievable.”

“I will call this bull right here right now, let’s get our facts straight,

a) You want us to illegally kidnap a person,

b) You don’t want to inform us who we are kidnapping,

c) The mystery person and Jonathan were close for approx. 1 to 1.5 years,

d) They haven’t seen each other for 17 years where both are no longer toddlers but grown adults,

e) This observation is purely on assumption, so to conclude you want to kidnap an unknown person illegally putting both the parties life in danger and fear of stripping of runes on purely assumption basis which I interpret as loads of hippogriff shit and illogical. You have a better chance kidnapping me.”

“You? How?”

“Me, because well you don’t know but I have been secretly best friends with him since 6 years old which is for almost 12 years. So I don’t think it’s necessary to kidnap anyone, though I prefer if you don’t as I am the Head of Paris Institute and I am here for alliance against Valentine.”

“You still don’t understand, she was like his **ANCHOR** to humanity.”

“Well even if we do consider it, a very tiny chance since you are so adamant but that doesn’t mean we will do it, but I still stand by my question… Who is she to him? Because as far as I am aware he doesn’t have any special someone?”

“I told you that I can’t”

“You can’t or you won’t. Miss I am tired of you thinking that you can order us around and frankly your explanations are illogical and I have known you for less than 24 hours so pardon me for not doing as you say, and to be a little honest I am starting to lose my patience with you either you give us an explanation or this discussion is over from my side at least.”

“Fine, she was his…” Jocelyn couldn’t continue

“His what?” Sebastian pressed, he needed to make sure Jocelyn couldn’t manipulate anyone else, even if it means revealing her identity.

“His sister.” Jocelyn barely whispered though everyone in the room heard her if the deadly silence and dropped jaws were any proofs.

Jace’s smirk widened, the fish is out of pond now. He mentally admired Jonathan’s tactics, the guy definitely knew what he was doing.

“Sister? You mean Clary?” Sebastian continued asking

Clary could see a crowd of thousand tears as she closed her eyes, her brother wasn’t a monster as people depicted but people mad him monsters through each stage of his life and she has a not only a brother but a sister too, an elder sister because she knew her mother wasn’t taking about her and she had a feeling Sebastian knew too.

“No, his other sister, his twin sister,” Jocelyn croaked out.

“Twin Sister?” Sebastian said in fake disbelief, just to create that dramatic situation and took a pause and mentally patting himself on his back for his brilliant performance and did a little victory dance in his mind while others were probably trying to come back to reality, breakfast long forgotten.

‘ _What has got you this happy and amused early in the morning?’_

A voice asked him and he silently chuckled

_'_

_You missed an Oscar worthy performance dear, you missed… all the fun._ ’

After replying that he silently recounted all the events in brief and could practically feel her smirk when she asked,

‘ _Why do I feel like you are not done with her yet?’_

‘ _Because its true love, ¼ work is still pending, just you wait and watch.’_

And dear Jonatha was could only hope that it would be the drama dose of the day and rest of the day goes smoothly. Oh how wrong she was…


	33. Chapter 33

“Where does she live?” Sebastian asked her about a moment of silence.

“Paris, I glamoured her and send her away to live with local mundanes.”

“Why?” Jonathan questioned, he always wanted to know… why Jocelyn left her with those awful mundanes? “Did she also have the demon blood?”

He asked even though he knows she doesn’t just to spite Jocelyn.

“No, I just wanted to protect her.” She replied slightly wincing as he continued to interrogate her.

“How could you protect her by sending her away? Didn’t you of all people think Valentine as dead? In case you didn’t want to protect her from Valentine, so whom did you fear would harm her?”

“No… deep down I knew Valentine wasn’t dead. I just knew a trivial thing as fire could never kill him, that is the reason I took Clary to mundane world and I wanted to protect my elder daughter from her twin brother or else he would have destroy her. You don’t understand he was always a monster, people say no one is born evil but I felt it, and the first time I held him I just knew there was something wrong with him.”

Jonathan now just wanted to crawl and sleep and murder her viciously, he hates her not only she destroyed his childhood but also destroyed childhood of innocent Jonatha, it would have been better if she didn’t love him because he was literally the reason why she had an awful childhood.

‘ _Don’t you dare blame yourself Jonathan Christopher.’_

‘ _But it’s true isn’t it, I always knew she hated me well not like Valentine made me forget that fact but it still hurts and if it wouldn’t be for me then you would have had a better childhood.’_ He said bitterly

‘ _But at what cost, I am happy you came into my life as cliché as it sounds I really am and I am glad I didn’t grow up with that self-righteous woman. And I swear on my life I wouldn’t change a thing besides you are really a sly snake.’_

_‘A sly snake? Really why?’_

‘ _You asked everything about me and told me so little about you, you twat.’_

He chuckled slightly at her sentence.

_'Ah! And I thought I got away with it.’_

_‘Never, now pay attention to your surroundings, I believe dearest egg donor is trying to think what is going on your mind.’_

And Jonatha was partially right, except the fact that Jocelyn was convinced that he is in agreement with her plans and Jace got super worried, how this woman dared to spew such bullshit, he was barely containing his anger.

Alec and Isabelle had mirror expression full of horror and disgust at Jocelyn and she called herself a mother, she is a disgrace. 

Jonathan was angry at how this woman who barely knew him could judge him, sure he comes across a bit emotionless but he is not a monster, Valentine is a monster he could still feel the scars on his back and this woman who dared to call herself his mother was a monster who deliberately left him to die or survive Valentine’s hell and so he hissed out,

“How dare you call him any of that shit? He is ten times the person you will ever be and you are judging him without even knowing anything about him? Do you know his favorite color or food or anything about him at all? You don’t and without even giving him a chance you are spewing lies about him. If you ever dare to lower him again I assure you are not going to like its consequences so it’s better if you keep your thoughts to yourself, no wonder he hate you!”

Jocelyn recoiled a bit at his words and paled, this was not going as she thought it would when suddenly Sebastian asked in an emotionless tone making her flinch at his cold voice, he asked,

“What is her name?”  
“Huh?” Jocelyn asked surprise evident in his voice.

“Her name?” he repeated

“Why? Why do you wish to know?”

Jonathan though wasn’t about to let her go he wanted her to feel pain so he said, “I am head of Paris institute and I want to confirm if she is alive or not.” He replied indifferently

Jocelyn’s eyes widened at his statement, she could not be dead.

“Why don’t you think she is alive?” Clary asked in a small voice afraid of his answer

Sebastian’s face visibly softened at her question and softly answered without his previous coldness, “The monsters, your mum was there Clary when you were attacked by them before. Your mum protected you. Even if your sister was an average shadowhunter, the monsters should/would have attacked at average age of 14-15 years, she would be 17 or 18 now. Tis highly unlikely she would be alive without not knowing her heritage or self-defense.

Jocelyn paled at his every word. She hadn’t thought of those possibilities. What if her daughter was indeed dead? She would never forgive herself.

“Her name is Jonatha.” She whispered quietly afraid her voice may break and that was the last straw for Clary. She couldn’t stop her tears. What if her sister is dead without knowing her? Even if she is alive would she despise her because her mom chose to abandon her, would her brother also despise her like he does with mom? She doesn’t agree with her mom and Sebastian is right how could she judge him when she left him to die?

Jace sensed her emotional turmoil and gave her a side hug. Clary was thankful for Jace as he supported her. Jace couldn’t see her like this so broken so he whispered before he stopped himself, “She is alive and she would love you.”

Jonathan felt guilty, he didn’t mean to upset Clary. Jace as if sensed his train of thoughts said, “I am taking Clary out of here Seb.”

Jocelyn though wasn’t having any of this and said,” Jace let me take her.”

Clary was done with the bullshit dose of the day and interrupted,” No thank you mom I am an adult now and I know how to take care of myself and I am going out, Alone!”

“Can I escort you?” Jonathan asked her hopefully.

Clary was about to deny but she could practically feel his guilt at upsetting her and besides he does seems familiar to her maybe she could inquire and hence she gave him a barely perceptible nod.

She couldn’t help a small smile on her face as his face lit up like a Christmas tree. She turned to get a glimpse of Jace’s face on whether he was upset or not and smiled a little big to see him smiling happily.

So Jonathan and Clary walked together in a comfortable silence. Clary was glad that Seb was not pressing her to talk as they both knew she was not okay so what was the point of asking that whether they are okay?

As they reached the woods, they both sat down facing each other and breathing fresh air. After 5-7 minutes of silence Jonathan asked,” Feeling better now?”

“Yeah” She said truthfully because she did feel a little better

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly

“Eventually.” Clary replied hoping he wouldn’t press this issue now as she was still not ready to talk and was glad when he didn’t, instead questioned her, "Did you know why I wanted to accompany you?”

Clary startled by the question replied, “Because you feel guilty about upsetting me.”

Jonathan hummed in acknowledgement and replied,” You are of course partially correct. I did not mean to upset you but I really despise your mom and I wanted her to really hurt but that does not excuse that I became inconsiderate of your feelings.

I want to clear everything up with you Clary, no bad blood so I will give you an explanation you deserve. I found out about your sister a little over few months ago but because I became busy here helping Clave, it was not my priority but when I visited Paris a week ago, I met her purely an accident I bumped into her and the fact that she could see through my glamour astounded me.

Imagine my surprise when I found out her identity and so a few days later I informed her of her heritage. She is healthy and very much alive. Now you may be wondering how she is alive despite not knowing she is a shadowhunter and self-defense.

It was truly luck I presume that your mom left her in Paris because if it were any other wise she would have been dead. Paris now is one of the safest place where no demons attack are found. Even downworlders live peacefully.”

Clary hummed in approval as she felt happy that someone explained to her the whole thing but quickly questioned,” Partially?”

Sebastian now gave Clary a full-grown smirk which to be frank terrified her and he replied, “Well because I knew Jace would make you feel better but not by talking but while snogging your life out and your feelings would have been bottled up which would not a good option to be honest.”

Clary blushed at his words, even though his explanation made her feel better she had questioned whose answer she wanted.

Jonathan stared not knowing what to do without blowing his cover when his intended’s voice advised him,

' _Call me and make her talk to me. In this kind of situation that would have been her first thoughts and I think sooner than later you should reveal yourself to her. She is a good kid, give her all the support she needs but while you wholeheartedly support her as Sebastian Verlac knowing that you are confiding with your family increases trust and brings a natural ease.’_

_‘Let me give her some time to process this half information I do not want to over whelm her.’_

_‘Okay, but pay attention to her now.’_

He blushed and looked at Clary who looked at him with an amused expression and asked defensively,” What?”

And Clary shook her head bemused because he looked as if he was arguing with himself earlier.

He cleared his throat which gained her undivided attention and asked,” Do you want to maybe talk to your sister?”

Clary’s eyes widened at his question while she debated her answer, does she want to talk to her sister?   
Hell Yes.   
Does she have enough balls?   
Hell No.

Jonathan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said,

"She will love you I promise, I did tell her about you and she could not wait to talk to you and if you regret the talk I give you permission to give this peasant appropriate punishment, oh mighty queen.”

Clary shook her head again amused by his antics, honestly he behaves like a child and she wonders if this is the real him and not the expressionless person he makes everyone believe he is.   
She replied positively to his question and grew up courage to talk to her older sister for the first time.

Sebastian did ask for her phone as he forgot his phone at the house.

It’s now or never she decides as Sebastian calls her but instead of a voice call she expected him to do she sees him doing a video call.

She can tell that Sebastian maybe likes her sister a lot more than a friend when she sees his face brighten up when he sees presumably sees her face as she does not know what Jonatha looks like but she concentrates on their conversation trying to calm her beating heart.

“Hello Love.”

“Hi Seb what are you up to? Terrorizing the innocent or scaring the children?”

“Hahaha… you are so funny.” You could literally feel his sarcasm from a mile away.

“Well.”

“Fine, fine spoil my fun I just wanted to introduce you to somebody I thought you would be happy to meet.”

“Really! Who?” Her sister asked in excitement plus curiosity.

Sebastian gave Clary one last glance confirming whether she is ready and when she gives him a firm nod he hands her the mobile phone.

She takes all her courage and looks into screen to find a beautiful girl with brownish black hair and hazel eyes smiling at her and she gives her a shy smile.

“Hi, I am Clary.” She said nervously and watches as realization dawns on her face or so she thought.

“Hello. Wow you are even beautiful than this idiot described.”

They both hear Sebastian’s indigent ‘hey’ causing both of them to laugh out.

“You can call me whatever you want you know, I really don’t mind.”

Jonatha said giving Clary a soft smile.

“You don’t hate me?” Clary asked nervously

“Course I don’t honey. In fact I was ecstatic to meet you.”

“Really.” Clary asked with uncertain voice.

“Yes, really.” Clary gave her a big smile to which she coo’ed and said,

“Here is the smile I was looking for.”

Clary just gave her another smile but looks like Jonatha was impatient with the air of awkwardness so she said,

"Clary I know this must have been a shock to you. It was for me too when I found out that the horrible people I live with is not my biological family, it’s not that I didn’t knew that I was adopted. They never really made me forget the fact that my own family left me with a letter and abandoned me to their doorsteps.

But when I met Sebastian and found out that there was still a part of family that didn’t willingly abandon me and where I wasn’t unwanted I was ecstatic to meet you. I would never hate you for the actions that were not your fault. I admit I don’t know one thing about being an elder sibling but we can figure it out together if you want, I am also new to this as you are but remember whenever you need my help or advice I am just one call away.”

“Thank you,” Clary said. “Thank you so much, you do not know how much that means to me. I really thought you would hate me… I am just so over whelmed I do not know what to say or do.”

“That is normal dear just don’t do anything now. Just take your time an hour or two to organize your thoughts and give me a call when you feel like.”

Clary felt a heavy load lifted of her chest and then her sister informed Sebastian, “The Mysternia are returning tonight, don’t worry if I don’t pick the call at first ring. I will call you if anything serious happens.”

Clary saw Sebastian’s mood completely darken as he said, "Call me immediately if they try to even lay a hand on you. I will destroy those piece of vermins.”

“I will talk to you later. Bye Clary Bye Seb”


	34. Chapter 34

After the phone call ended both Clary and Jonathan heard rustling of leaves which indicated that someone was heading this way.

As the rustling became louder Jonathan stood protectively in front of Clary with a dagger in his hand and concentrated on the noise to guide and alert him towards the intruder.

They both waited in anticipation and alertness to know who was coming.   
They didn’t need to wait for long as few seconds later Jace’s blonde hair made an appearance and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

“What are you doing here Jace?” Clary asked not really sure whether she wanted to know the answer or not.

“Can’t a man breathe for a second without people breathing down his neck?” Jace asked sarcastically.

 _‘Everyone’s sarcastic these days, sometimes it feels like it is the only language they know especially Jace and Sebastian’_ Clary thought amusingly while still waiting for Jace to answer their question.

“I came because Sebastian here forgot his phone and his phone has been spamming ever since.  
”  
“Give it here.” Sebastian said _*cough* ordered *cough*_ Jace and took his palm forward for Jace to deposit his phone.

“What? No thank you? Where are your manners Sebby?” Jace questioned sarcastically to which both Clary and Seb rolled their eyes but nevertheless Jace gave Seb his phone.

Sebastian looked into deep concentration while speedily typed the password and whoever called him and by the looks of it the password was damn long.

“What’s the password anyway?” Jace asked curiously causing Clary to look at him expectantly.

Sebastian looked up from his phone and stared at their supposed innocent faces, then sighed and said, “Valentine is a bastard."

And amusingly watched them as they both gaped at him in surprise and Clary asked, “Pardon Me?” thinking he was kidding because he had too this is lunatic for the lack of better word.

“The password, Valentine is a bastard.”

“That’s your password!” Clary exclaimed disbelievingly though she was either surprised or shocked, though his bet was on latter one.

“Who is calling and texting you?” Jace asked again invading Sebastian’s privacy.

“You Know Who.”  
“Voldemort!!” Jace asked in fake shock voice.

“Not Funny” Sebastian said without missing any beat.

“Now Sebastian Verlac I am also here for another reason.”

“And what reason that might be Jonathan Herondale?”

“Did you tell Clary the whole truth?”  
“The whole truth about what?” Clary asked raising an eyebrow.

Both ignored her and continued speaking as if she didn’t speak which of course annoyed her to great length.

“I was going to tell her before I was rudely interrupted by someone.” Sebastian replied dryly.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well, why not?” Sebastian asked confusion evident in his voice.

“Because I know you enough to bet that you would chicken out at last moment because you were scared.”

Jace said in ‘I-know-everything’ tone to which Sebastian rolled his eyes and Jace smirked smugly.

“What truth are you both talking about?” Clary demanded with a voice that made no room arguments.

Their conversation was cut short when Sebastian’s phone rang.

Seb saw the caller ID and paled visibly which didn’t go unnoticed by Jace and Clary but Jace had a sinking suspicion of who was calling because come on there was only one person who can make Seb pale by just seeing caller ID.

He turned his attention to the duo and said seriously, “Don’t utter a single sound as long as the call is on, I will keep on speaker but don’t say or make any sounds or we all are screwed.”

Jace lightly suggested they put on silencing runes on them and Seb nodded in agreement and Clary well she was feeling quite sick because she knew based on her instincts that her life is gonna take a 180° turn.

His phone rang again and Clary stared at his paling face she knew whoever it was on the phone was no good.

She stared at him curiously as he took deep breathe, an emotionless mask slipped on his face as he put his phone on speaker.

Caller: “Hello”

Both Clary and Jace recognized this voice. It was the voice that haunted Clary in her sleep many times. That steely and sadistic voice belonged to only one person, Valentine.

She whipped her head so fast that they would hear a crack if not for the silencing rune. Clary looked at Sebastian with wide eyes as he swallowed and her head hurt with all the questions but the most important question was _‘Why was Valentine calling him?’_ but she needn’t need to wait for longer as she heard Sebastian’s smooth baritone which sounded as emotionless as he looked and she wondered bitterly that Sebastian’s caring a mask but immediately banished the thought because he trusted her enough to let her know that he is in contact with Valentine and well she trusted him enough to have a reasonable explanation for this.

“Hello” Sebastian greeted coldly.

“Jonathan” Valentine greeted back and Clary’s eye widened, out of everything she was expected this was not on her list; Sebastian Verlac is her brother Jonathan Morgestern, _‘Well_ _Shit.’_


	35. Chapter 35

“Hello” Sebastian greeted coldly.

“Jonathan” Valentine greeted back and Clary’s eye widened, out of everything she was expected this was not on her list; Sebastian Verlac is her brother Jonathan Morgestern, ‘Well Shit.’

“Father”

Jace’s eyes widened despite the fact he knew about Jonathan’s identity because this was a rough bargain and a _not-so-great way_ to tell Clary about his real identity.

“You are alone I suppose?”

“You suppose correct, Am I to assume you need something from me?”

Jonathan replied smoothly his voice still ice cold.

“Straight to the point, I see. Of course I should have expected this since I practically raised you. You aren’t the sentimental type or emotions type; if I may ask how is your mission in Idris going on?”

Clary observed as both Jace and Sebastian-no Jonathan rolled their eyes at Valentine’s speech, honestly the man loved to hear himself speak though she was not shocked to see that Jace does not seem surprised which implies that he knew about Jonathan’s identity though it does explain their sudden bonding.

She watched in anticipation as Jonathan began to reply,

“It’s going perfectly as my plan, though I gather you did not call to inquire about petty missions or my welfare, you and I both know I can take care of it by myself and the fact that you do not care about anyone except for yourself which does not disappoint me for a second.”

Clary hummed in understanding, her brother is as sneaky as they come as it did not escape her attention that he said _‘according to his plan’_ not according to Valentine’s plan which showed Valentine’s overconfidence in Jonathan’s loyalty.

“Yes as you wish, report to me about last week’s mission in Paris.”  
Valentine commanded cautiously.

“Everything is going as planned; I have vampires’ allegiance as you know I can be quite convincing when I want besides Clave is hardly considering your threat lurking in the shadows ready to strike; if I may how is your task going father?”

“I have yet to find out more about mortal mirror. Though I already knew the situation with the Clave, my spy is competent it seems after all, anything else?”

Clary saw Jonathan contemplating whether tell Valentine or not, but she supposes he should tell him if it’s important because if Valentine out from his spy then Jonathan’s loyalties would be questioned.

“Your ex-wife woke up last night.”

It did not miss Clary’s attention that her brother regarded their mum as Valentine’s ex-wife but she could not blame him after what her mum did.

“Oh” Valentine replied completely off guard with the news not expecting the news at all.

“Yes” it took few seconds for Valentine to recover much to the amusement of the trio.

“Did she recognize you?”

“Of course not, do you think of me as a fool?” Jonathan sneered openly only a fraction of his hatred for Valentine visible on his face.

“No, now answer me Jonathan…” Valentine started asking in a scary tone which scared both Clary and Jace but Jonathan was worried they could see though Jonathan was trying to hide it and act like it did not bother him, “What happened to Sebastian Verlac?”

Now both Clary and Jace could see Jonathan sweating meaning he is still alive and Jonathan will have to lie to Valentine which worried Clary and Jace as they knew Valentine was good at detecting lies.

“The guy’s been dead for months, I killed him and chopped his parts and dumped him in different rivers, why do you ask? Are you questioning me?”  
Jonathan’s voice took a scary turn as if he was angry at being questioned when he just lied to his ears as Valentine could not see him.

“I am merely confirming as recently one of my circle member saw a man who looked similar to him in Austria.”

“Doesn’t surprise me there are many black heads in Austria though I suggest eye checkup for your members unless you are suggesting a dead man was reincarnated which is impossible.”  
Jonathan said slowly as if talking to a five year old and Jace and Clary did not even try to hide their laughter as they had runes on them.

“Very well, I was just confirming. Report if anything happens.”

“Of course.” Jonathan replied smoothly before hanging his phone and sighing in relief and wondering out loud, “Why haven’t I got Oscar for my acting yet?” then flushing after realizing that he said that out.

After calming down slightly he started dialing another number in urgency, though neither Clary nor Jace had a clue who was trying to get in contact with.

Jonathan video-called someone, the duo realized when the call was answered by a beautiful brunette woman who smiled and said, “Hey Jonathan.”

“Hello Amy.”


	36. Chapter 36

“Hey Amy.” Jonathan greeted her with a small smile.

“Jonathan, is everything alright?” The woman presumably Amy questioned.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, how about you?”

Amy gave him an unimpressed look at his answer and said, “You can’t lie to me dear and you would be foolish to think I would buy this ‘everything is great’ bullshit. C’mon I have known you since forever and I know that you are too hard on yourself most of the time, so let me rephrase my question, what is wrong?”

“Where is Seb?” Jonathan questioned instead of answering her.

Both Clary and Jace’s eyes widened at the question, it seems like Sebastian really did know Jonathan after all and that was not a lie.

“Seb is eating” Amy answered and Jonathan rolled his eyes and said,

“Tell me something I don’t know, he literally eats so much like 24/7 and still is so skinny, its uncanny. But for now why don’t you give our dear Seb the phone. I refuse to repeat myself twice.”

The woman Amy snorted, “John you look like a mother scolding her children for doing something stupid. Wait I will pass this to him.”

A skinny curly haired lad appeared on the screen looking thoroughly confused and Clary felt a pang of sympathy for him.

“Hey Jonny!” He cheerfully greeted Jonathan and Clary winced internally as all of his cheer is going to hell after this talk.

“Don’t call me Jonny.” Jonathan said in a very pissed and annoyed tone.

“What’s wrong?” Seems like real Sebastian finally caught on the seriousness of the situation.

“What’s wrong? I will tell you what’s wrong. What were you thinking going as your ugly self in broad daylight? Were you modelling so that Circle Members could see your ugliness and recognize you? Do you realize how idiotic and moronic your decision was? Well news flash, Valentine’s men recognized you and I just got a call from daddy dearest asking what I did with your body. And you know what I told him, I said I chopped you into tiny tiny pieces and dumped in different rivers and if you ever think of doing something as stupid as this, I will personally kidnap you and keep you tied up so you could not escape.”

Jonathan ranted. And despite all the cruel jabs both Clary and Jace could see how much worried Jonathan was and they could feel the underlying care and worry; and from the way both Amy and Sebastian smiled (a very small one) they could feel it too.

“Jonathan, are you alright?” Amy asked worriedly

“Fine.” Jonathan sighed

“You know you shouldn’t bottle up your feelings that was one hell of explosion mate.” Sebastian said worriedly with a hint of humor.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and said, “The least you could do is dye your hair and wear contacts, I would hate for you to die.”

“Gee thanks, nice to know you care.”

Too which caused Jonathan to roll his eyes again because honestly he rolls his eyes so much that they are going to fall off one day.

“You know Seb that this is a really dangerous game I am playing; with both Valentine and Clave behind my back and if I make one mistake then we’re screwed. It was almost jeopardized today, we can’t have Valentine doubting my loyalty.

He would kill you guys, Valentine is in delusion and that is the only reason we are on safe side, because I am his secret weapon, the cold psychopath super warrior who doesn’t give two shits about anyone. Right onto more important thing, I want you to move to Rome, I will contact someone who needs to repay me a favor and when you are safe, then give me a call.

And for god’s sake, don’t apply glamour, the circle members can see through it, use mundane techniques like dye your hair and apply some sort of clay as artificial skin and don’t stand out, blend in.”

“I am so sorry, I was just feeling a bit claustrophobic.” Sebastian sighed sadly.

“It’s alright, I understand I guess, Angel knows how long you have been coped up there.”

“Yeah, you know what I am thinking?”

“Err, I am not a mind reader so no?”

“I am thinking that how you manage to convince everyone that you are a heartless bastard, honestly you are just like an adorable puppy.”

“I am not a puppy. At least if you are going to compare me to a dog, call me a German Shepherd. Now Amelia dear, please keep Sebastian on leash.”

Amelia snorted at their banter then replied without missing a beat, “I am not your bitch.”

And with that all three of them bursted out laughing.

“Well Sebastian darling please be careful.” Jonathan spoke jokingly.

“Why of course honey, now we wouldn’t want to get you worried.” Sebastian threw back in the same tone.

“…And the old married couple is back.” Commented Amy with a smile.

“Well I can’t abandon my Jonny dear, we have been married for 12 years.” Sebastian replied in a fake snotty tone.

“Don’t call me Jonny.” Jonathan scowled. “And if I didn’t know better, I’d say Amelia was feeling jealous and left out.”

“Of course not John, I know you are as straight as a ruler, which is really beside the point. The point is what really happened Jonathan and you can’t dodge this question.”

“I just told you what happened what else do you want to know?” He asked thoroughly confused.

“I want to know something that clearly bothers you and you channeled its frustration in your rant, not that we mind but honestly you looked so tense, like you could give anything to trade your place there. What is going on?”

Jonathan’s smile vanished and he ran his hand through his hair and started,

“Honestly I don’t know, I don’t know how to explain these feelings, you know better than the most how much I struggle with them, it’s just I can’t identify some of them and it makes me so frustrated that I don’t know what to do.

This is all getting complicated real fast and it’s getting harder to deal with it all, I mean don’t get me wrong I am really glad to have you and Seb as best friends and personally I don’t know what I would do without both of you. And it’s just I am so worried that one screw up and everything would be over. I shudder to think what would happen if Valentine won.

He could win any minute he figures out where the Mortal Mirror is and all the downworlders would be vanished because of him. And I was so scared the something happened to Seb, like he could be killed or tortured. I couldn’t afford to lose any of you. You both are the reason I grew up the person I am now. Like can you imagine what would have happened if you lot didn’t find me. Because I can’t. You both are like the first piece of humanity I had.”

“But that’s not all, is it?” Amelia asked gently.

“No it isn’t. But I don’t want to talk about it now. I still need to process how I feel and I don’t know what to feel and I can’t talk now.”

Amelia sighed, “I know that and I respect that but it will agitate you more if you keep it bottled up, you know?”

“I do. But maybe give me time till tomorrow morning and I will tell you every explicit detail, I will meditate tonight and tell you.” Jonathan offered instead.

“Alright, but tomorrow morning is deadline.” Amelia spoke in a stern tone.

“Yeah, I will call you both tomorrow then. Bye.”

“Bye Jonathan.”

Amelia and Sebastian spoke at once while waving at him, he waved back and ended the call and then looked towards Clary and thought, _‘Time to face the music.’_


	37. Chapter 37

Clary was in shock. No, shock would have been understatement, she was paralysed in shock. Let us just start from the start, shall we;

First, she found out she wasn’t normal, no she was a shadowhunter. Her mom lied to her about almost everything.

Second, her father is a psychotic murderer.

Next, she has a brother and the person she liked is her brother. She was mortified and thought that something was seriously wrong with her to like her brother. But she found out that Jace is not her brother and thank god for that. Her mother promised that there are no more secrets between them and like a fool she believed her.

Now she also finds out that she has a sister and her mother lied to her. Now that she thinks about it, it shouldn’t even surprise her with the amount of things she lied to her.

But nooo, it doesn’t even end her. Sebastian Verlac her fast becoming friend is not Sebastian but her brother Jonathan which quite frankly isn’t a very bad thing because at least it won’t be awkward around them.

Now all of it just feels so surreal, she isn’t sure it’s real. But at least she feels better knowing she did not believe her mother’s interpretation of her brother’s character.

Dear God! Sebastian was her brother. That will take some time to sink in. Well no one would be surprised when she says that she has lost her trust in her mom.

To be really honest, she can already tell Jonathan is going to be a perfect brother, well probably not normal but who even knows what normal is. And she knows what he needs to process, her goddamn mother. I mean it’s obvious he dislikes or dare she say hates her.

She sees Jace looking at her with a concerned expression, honestly he must be concerned about her mental health by now but she is alright.

Contrary to his belief she is the happiest, because maybe just maybe she can have a real bond with her siblings. She nods to Jace trying to indicate that she is alright and she shifts her attention to her brother who is holding his head in his hands and trying to calm his emotions.

Once Jonathan has calmed down enough, he looks up to see both Clary and Jace looking at him expectantly and he says he is fine to both of them which is kinda hard to believe.

Both him and Clary stare at each other, trying to read what other is thinking at the moment and at the same time both of them not knowing what to say. They have a few things to digest.

This time, it was Jace’s phone ringing and the duo stared at him with similar expression of one eyebrow perfectly raised. Jace did not put his phone on speaker knowing it was Alec.

A: “Jace, where are the three of you?”

J: “In the woods, why?”

A: “Well because it is nearly lunch time. Is Clary alright?”

J: “Oh yeah, Clary is fine. We are coming in five. Bye.”

Then promptly hanged up the call and told both of them that they were expected for lunch.

“Umm…” Jonathan cleared his throat and continued, “You two go ahead, I will be there shortly.”

“Jonathan…”

“Jace don’t, not right now. I will be back before lunch. Don’t instigate anything without me.”

Then turned towards Clary and hesitantly added, “Clary I will see you later.”

Then proceeded to cautiously shuffle his feet nervously as though he expected her to suddenly throw fire and burst on him; then started walking deeper in the woods as both Jace and Clary watched his retreating figure.

“He is being too hard on himself.” Clary said in a small voice.

Jace scoffed, “Can you blame him? All his life people judged him without even speaking to him. His own father treats him like shit and his mother left him to die in a fire.”

Clary flinched and felt ashamed of herself to ever think low of him before even meeting him. She does not know how she would remain sane with everyone constantly judging her.

Even a few months of judged as Valentine’s daughter got to her. She is determined to improve her relationship with her brother enough so that he could her how he feels, that he can trust her.

She sighed wistlessly and followed Jace towards the Penhallows House. She headed towards the dining room where everyone was waiting for her; including her mother. Great… notice the sarcasm, too bad she wasn’t in mood to hear her bitching.

“Clary you have no idea how worried I was, I really am so sorry. I care about you. You have to understand I hid the truth to protect you.”

Jocelyn pleaded or tried pleading but bad for her Clary wasn’t in mood. “Mom please, after the lunch” she said instead.

All of them sat down when Izzy asked about the where bouts of Sebastian to which Clary replied that he will be here shortly and he needed to make an important phone call.

And on the cue Sebastian entered the room rather sweaty, smiled at everyone and said, “Sorry, just needed to make an urgent call.”  
They all quietly ate lunch while making small talk with everyone.

After lunch, Sebastian offered to help in cleaning but Izzy politely declined.

The whole lunch Jocelyn stared and observed Sebastian who was seated beside Jace. There was something about him that felt familiar. He was polite but subtlety manipulative and he has a way with words knowing exactly what to say to get desired effect and he disliked her that was very clear even though he tries to hide it.

He was a mystery to her and she wants to unravel him. She knows that the results are not always pleasant and her gut was telling her to trust him and she wants to know why.  
And that’s not all; Clary most probably lost her remaining trust in her. She is aware of that fact and is trying to mend her relationship with her daughter, if only she listened.

Jonathan excused himself to go to his room. Throughout the lunch Jocelyn stared at him that had him creeped out. Did she suspect him already? God, he hopes not. Not only that his big revelation to Clary, he knows the way he revealed isn’t best and the most appropriate but well it is what it is. Well the most concerning matter is how to face her and talk to her, this is going to be so awkward.


	38. Chapter 38

Jonathan excused himself to go to his room. Throughout the lunch Jocelyn stared at him that had him creeped out.

Did she suspect him already? God, he hopes not. Not only that his big revelation to Clary, he knows the way he revealed isn’t best and the most appropriate but well it is what it is. Well the most concerning matter is how to face her and talk to her, this is going to be so awkward.

And his Jonatha, he needs to get her here as soon as possible and if those mundanes even dare to lay a hand on her, no one can save them, he vows to protect her at whatever cost.

This is already giving him a headache. He took out his laptop and started working on various things to clear his head a little like the rate of demon activity and protection of mundanes from demon activities and finding out the location of mortal mirror, scouring through tales, myths and legends.  
He didn’t know how much time passed but it was good distraction from reality.

A knock on his door brought his attention to reality; well it was good as long as it lasted.  
“Come in.” He called out.

The door opened to revealed Clary with two coffee mugs, which was very kind he supposed.

“Hi,” Clary smiled at him at least it was better than all those beating he was expecting, honestly one couldn’t predict women. “Hello,” he said with a small smile. He gently closed the flap of his laptop and space for her to sit.

“I hope you don’t mind that I brought coffee for you. You have been working for quite some time.”

“Oh, of course not, thank you.”

He took one of the coffee mug from the tray and they sat sipping coffee in silence, though it felt more like a comfortable one to him, don’t ask him he’s weird.

“I am sorry.” He blurted out after a few moments of peace; it was good while it lasted he thinks.

“What are you sorry for?” Clary asked genuinely feeling confused.

“Everything I guess. I mean I should have told you before you found out like this, not the best way I know.”

He said fidgeting his hand not looking at her  
.  
Clary has never seen any shadowhunter so vulnerable and open for the lack of better word.

Everything everyone painted about him was washed away in this moment. She never wants him to feel awkward around her.

He was scared she realised, scared of rejection from another of his family member; so she hugged him, hugged him tightly to convey everything she wanted to tell him, she has been told that her hugs better than medicines. He hugged her back immediately which made her feel a little better. She now understands why he felt so familiar the first time she met him, because he is her freaking brother.

Nonetheless she said, “It is not your fault. It was never your fault. If anything it was Valentine’s fault. It was mum’s fault but not yours, understand. Now, do you hate me?”  
“No, where did you even get that idea from.”

Jonathan replied without any hesitation not giving that idea any thought which made Clary feel a little better.

And to lighten up the tensed mood added, “Besides, I am sure no one can hate an adorable ball of cuteness like you Clare-bear."

“You did not just call me that.” Clary tried to intimidate him which clearly did not work judging by the snort that escaped his mouth.

So, she threw the closest pillow at him.

“You did not just do that.” He playfully scowled and threw the pillow back at her which hit her square on her face as she jerked back by the unseen force while barely suppressing his laughter seeing the gobsmacked look on her face as if she could barely believe the pillow hit her.

Clary could clearly see the barely suppressed amusement on his face and said which was more like a whine accompanied by a pout, “It was not funny.” This caused both of them to burst into rounds of laughter.

Clary quickly sobered up and said, “I am so glad you are here as you know this is very difficult time especially now that everything gets weirder every second. To be very honest, I don’t know what to think about anything anymore and I don’t know who can trust but I need someone to guide me, tell me what’s right and what is not and it’s so complicated and I don’t know what to do but now with the help of both you and Jace, I think I can figure it out.”

“I am really glad I can help (though that’s a first but well charity begins at home so). I am always here if you need my help Clary. How are you feeling anyway, it must have been exhausting?” he asks calming while sipping his coffee.

“I don’t really know, I mean I haven’t been doing well in physical training that’s for sure. And I feel really useless you know like a liability. Everyone is nice and all don’t get me wrong but I just feel like I don’t really belong here, like an outsider.” Clary said sadly.

“Clary I need you to listen carefully kiddo, you will always belong here because you are meant to. The world you lived in until now was just a façade.   
You need to remember Clary that Rome wasn’t built in a day. I will help you practice if you like and I know Jace would too. And last thing is that you will never be a liability, I mean sure you lack in physical training but your runic knowledge is exceptional. It is common knowledge that no one can create runes but you can, you can create new runes. You are perfect just the way you are, don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.”

He said softly and kindly.

Clary smiled thankfully at him. His words made her feel a hella lot better giving her the confidence she previously lacked.

“Come on then.” She said suddenly standing up feeling very determined.

“Where?” he asked feeling confused at her random command? Order? Request?

“Training of course.” She said in a matter-of-fact-voice as if it should have been obvious and when he still looked at her weirdly and made no move to stand up she fake whined, “Cooommmee onnn.”

In that you know long whining voice dragging it for a few seconds.

“Fine.” Jonathan replied while rolling his eyes, what has his life become? Any more surprises left? It has gone from predictable to what the hell does even predictable even means. Like Angel help him!


	39. Chapter 39

Both of them together walked towards the training room laughing and talking. Both of them took a fence each and got into position. Jonathan put his fence down after seeing Clary’s position and said, “Step 1: Taking proper position.”

When Clary took her stance he corrected her immediately, “This is a wrong position. Think of your feet as the roots that keep your body in place. If you have a solid, well-balanced stance, you will be much harder to knock over. First, extend your non-dominant foot towards your opponent. Rotate your leg slightly towards your body so that your toes and knee point just to the side of your opponent. Extend your dominant foot behind you, about a shoulders-width apart from your dominant foot. Rotate your dominant leg so that your toes and knee are pointing away from your opponent. Also, your dominant leg shouldn’t be at a right angle to your dominant foot. Turn your leg in towards your body slightly if you find yourself doing this. Stay on the balls of your feet. If you stand flatfooted you might be slower than your opponent.”

And he helped Clary to get into right fighting position and helped her adjust properly on her feet.

“Now Step 2: Connect to the fight. You have to feel the rhythm. Best fighters always have something to hold on and connect to in a fight. Most of them connect it to dancing. Like move your body gracefully and flexibly. Feel the dance or imagine the music beat to move your body. Most importantly you have to learn to tune out your opponent, sometimes they try to bait us make us angry which creates mistakes. You have to keep a hold on your emotions during a fight.”

Clary nodded in understanding making notes mentally because this sounds like a wonderful piece of advice.

“Right so, come on now let’s take a chapter check-up. Give it your best shot and lighten up your body, you need to adjust to any style to defend yourself or to attack. And believe me stiffness is very counter-productive.”

“Aren’t you gonna pick up the fence to defend yourself?” Clary asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No. You attack and I will defend manually first, with punches and kicks only alright. Show me your moves.”

Clary threw the fence aside and got in position Jonathan taught her and felt much better when Jonathan nodded in approval. At his nod, she swung a punch to face which he easily blocked.

“Clary, easy there. If you use all your energy and strength at once, you will get tired easily which by the way is Step 3. That you should always put appropriate power in your moves, not too weak and not too strong.”

“Again.” He said.

Clary did it again and he caught it. “Step 4: Don’t let the opponent see your moves beforehand. Try to be as discreet as possible and try new techniques each time so that the opponent cannot guess your moves. Distract the enemy, goad the enemy.”

Clary got into position again, she was feeling it, the power the moves.

It was amazing. She kicked his legs but he didn’t budge.

“That was a good attempt but let me teach you different kicking techniques for Step 5.”

Jonathan then proceeded to show her different kicking techniques while helping her correct the basics and lay strong foundation for fighting.

Honestly how can people expect her to fight spectacularly if her basics are not correct? Jonathan internally rolled his eyes at people’s stupidity.

Clary listened everything attentively and then got into position once again and pretended to punch him on his face and swung a punch towards his stomach which he blocked easily by the way if anyone was wondering.

They practiced for a few more times and Clary’s hits were improving vastly. Then Jonathan taught her different blocking techniques and they practiced blocking techniques and Clary has never felt so good in a fight before.

Then they practiced with fences and they started a mock fight without any weapons and then with the help of fences.

Lastly they tried different weapons to find the suitable one for Clary. They tried bow and arrows, whips, swords and daggers. They find Clary is more relaxed with swords and daggers.

Jonathan helped Clary with the daggers in teaching her how to aim properly and throwing it without doing much damage to our palms and showing her different parts of human body that would hinder movement by hitting them that that point.

He also told her that hitting in femora artery would cause death within seconds which was scary as fuck.

He also taught her some basic sword movement. By the time they were done for the day, both of them were drenched in sweat. Both Clary and Jonathan were peacefully drinking water when their peace was broken abruptly with the annoying voice of Jocelyn calling, “Clary, Clary… Are you here?”

This made Clary roll her eyes and Jonathan trying to get the hell out of here. Well trying was the key word because Clary understood what he was trying to do and was doing her best to prevent him from escaping.

Jonathan then unleashed his secret weapon, his puppy dog eyes on Clary and Clary’s resolve melted faster than the ice in Egypt but sadly for Jonathan, his timing sucked as Jocelyn decided the same moment to enter after hearing their hushed bickering.

Jocelyn entered the room to see a sweaty Clary and a sweaty Jonathan looking at her and she sighed in relief when she saw Clary and said,

“Can we talk for a moment Clary, I searched the entire house to find you.”

While clearly giving Sebastian a look that said in private which was very rude mind you but a perfect escape opportunity for Jonathan for which he was really glad.

Who knew Jocelyn had her own uses… Well he certainly didn’t but then who with more than one brain cell would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be a silent reader. Let me know your thoughts in the comment section. Please leave Kudos too 🙏😊♥️


End file.
